Standing Ground
by Laurenke1
Summary: Nienna is the daughter of Elrohir of Rivendell. She has been a slave for Saruman for centuries and now she struggled with finding her true path and her true love. Complete
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own anything of the Lord of the Rings. It all belongs to J.R.R Tolkien. Nienna is all mines.  
  
Note: This is my new story. I know it has been done before. Is anybody is interested in being my Beta reader just send me a mail. Let's begin. About the name, I found it in an Elvish name generator, I like the name, don't like it bad luck.  
  
"Let me go." Legolas Greenleaf yelled to the Uruk-Hai who had taken him captive.  
  
One of the Uruk-Hai smashed his sword into Legolas cheek, which caused his head to snap to the right. Legolas could feel blood in his mouth and he spit it out on the ground.  
  
"I told you to be quite, Elf" The Uruk spat.  
  
Legolas opened his mouth to answer him but an other Orc poured a liquid down his throat. Coughing to get it out of his wind pipe, Legolas felt himself getting drowsy.  
  
Before darkness claimed him, he could see the Orcs grinning and taking out knives and their swords. His last thought was for his friends.  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
Voices, voices in the distance, were all that Legolas heard before he opened his eyes.  
  
Darkness was all he could see. After a few minutes his eyes were used to the darkness and he could see that he was actually in a dark cell. It was probably located somewhere underground.  
  
A couple of moments later when the cloud in his head cleared up, he felt the immense pressure on his arms and the pain in his chest. He felt something warm dripping from him stomach onto his leggings.  
  
Looking down, he saw gashes and bruises covering his chest. Blood was oozing out of the gashes. Now he realised what the Uruk-Hai had done with the weapons when he was asleep.  
  
Somebody has removed his tunic and his shirt. Legolas eyes went wide when he noticed that the necklace he had gotten from his father had been removed too. Gritting his teeth against the pain, he felt anger sweep trough him.  
  
He looked up when the door opened and closed his eyes against the blinding light that came in.  
  
"Legolas Greenleaf, Prince of the Woodland Realm of Mirkwood." An icy voice said.  
  
Opening his eyes again, Legolas saw standing before he the White Wizard. "Saruman!"  
  
"Quite right, my prince, I was wondering when you would be awake. Now we are going to have a little chat." Saruman said while closing the door behind him.  
  
Legolas kept silent and Saruman continued. "A couple of months ago Gandalf the Grey came to me. He said that the One Ring had been found. And in the presence of a Halfling. He did not agree with my methods and left. Then I learned that nine people who called themselves 'The Fellowship of the Ring' had left Rivendell. You were one of them. Care to tell me about it?"  
  
Legolas shook his head and answered. "No, I will not. I don't know what it is you want with this but I cannot tell you anything about it. I don't know anything. You caught the wrong one."  
  
Legolas head snapped up when Saruman pushed his staff into his stomach. The Elf gasped for breath. Saruman brought his face inches from Legolas's and hissed. "I know you do. Tell me or suffer the consequences."  
  
"I will not tell you anything." Legolas hissed back.  
  
Saruman stood up again and said. "Fine, my prince, have it your way. I will leave you now so you can think about my offer. Right now, I have somebody here for you. We will talk in the morning."  
  
Saruman left the room and two orcs stepped in. Both had sticks in their hands. Legolas groaned, if he had the strength to get up, he could have handled them but now he was too weak for the blood loss.  
  
The orcs grinned and one raised the stick. Legolas bit his lip to prevent him from crying out when the orcs started hitting on his chest once more.  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
When Saruman left the room where Legolas was in, somebody was watching from the shadows. She watched until he was gone and she left to run towards one of the slave quarters in the building.  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
It was night when somebody entered the room where Legolas was in. The Elf looked up and expected Saruman or one of the orcs to walk in. To his surprise a young girl walked in.  
  
She had brought a cloth and some water and crouched down in front of him. Legolas tried to pull away from her but stopped when he smelled herbs.  
  
He lifted his head up and could take a good look at her. She had black hair which looked like she had not washed it in quite a while and she had pulled it back in a pony tail.  
  
Her ears were pointy and she wore a travel gear which was muddy and full with holes. Her features were familiar but Legolas could not place her.  
  
When she looked up, Legolas was penetrated by her gaze. Her eyes were blue and not like her dull but full of life. Her cheek was scarred and her lips bruised.  
  
"Be still please. He cannot know I am here. Else we will both die. I am here to help, if you will let me." She said in a quite but powerful voice.  
  
Legolas felt smoothened by her voice and answered. "How can you help me? Only by getting me out of here is the kind of help I need."  
  
The girl shook her head and said. "You are not strong enough to leave yet. Give me a couple of days and I will have you out of here. Right now all I can do is get you strong. If you will let me."  
  
"What will you do?" He asked.  
  
She held up the wet cloth and answered. "I can take care of your wounds and feed you and give you something to drink. That is all I can now for you, I am afraid."  
  
Legolas nodded in agreement and felt that she moved the cloth over his chest. She was gentle. Her touch reminded his of Elrond.  
  
After a few moments he had to ask her. "Are you related to Elrond of Rivendell?"  
  
Her face shot up and she answered. "The less you know the better. He had ways of finding out. I cannot tell you what you want to know just yet. It is safer for the both of us."  
  
Legolas wanted to answer her but when she moved over his stomach, he hissed because of the pain. She stopped her movements and listened if somebody was coming, giving Legolas a moment to regain himself.  
  
When she sat down in front of him again, she gave him some water to drink. Legolas felt the pain becoming lesser. After he had eaten the bread she had brought, he smiled in thanks.  
  
When she had gathered her things, she wanted to leave. But Legolas asked. "Wait; please tell me your name?"  
  
"I said no questions, but fine I will answer this one. But you have to promise me, you will lock our meeting and my name away until I come to you again."  
  
When Legolas nodded, she said. "My name is Nienna. That is all I have to say for now. Try to get some rest, you will need it. Forget me for now, prince Legolas."  
  
Legolas closed his eyes while his mind repeated her name. When he looked up again, she was gone.  
  
"Namarie, Lady Nienna." He said so soft only he could hear it. After that he fell into a restless slumber.  
  
Hope you liked it. Please review. 


	2. escaping

Disclaimer: I don't own anything of the Lord of the Rings. It all belongs to J.R.R Tolkien.  
  
Note: Thanks for the reviews. I will try and watch my spelling but I need a beta reader. And a lot of ideas.  
  
Legolas was half awake and half in the dream world. He wished it was a bad dream but when he opened his eyes, he was still in the same damp and dark cell as he fell asleep in.  
  
The only good thing was that he did not seem to have so much pain from his wounds anymore. It took him a while before he remembered.  
  
He looked up when the door opened. Saruman walked in again.  
  
"I see you are rested. Now let us see if you are ready to talk, little Elf." Saruman's icy voice said.  
  
Legolas kept quite. He would not tell him anything.  
  
"Keeping silent, are we? I will teach you. By the end of this day, you will talk. I am sure of it." Saruman said while grinning.  
  
Legolas did not like that look.  
  
To his surprise Saruman made him loose, but Legolas could escape since his legs hardly carried his own weight.  
  
Standing up, he was forced to walk before Saruman. The wizard brought him to an arena.  
  
"You will fight them with your bear hands. Let us see at the end who will be laughing then." Saruman explained while walking up a stairs and sitting down in a chair.  
  
Two Uruk-Hai stepped into the arena. Legolas eyes them weary. He was not sure if he could move as fast as he usually could. His ribs seemed to be broken.  
  
One of the Uruk had a sword in his hand. He moved to strike Legolas. The Elf took a step back when the second Uruk hit him with his fist.  
  
Falling to the ground, Legolas tasted blood in his mouth. Spitting it out again, he jumped up and while stepping aside once more, he made use of the opening in the Uruk's defention to strike to his throat.  
  
Legolas saw the Uruk gasping for breath when his fist connected with his windpipe.  
  
Making use of the opportunity, he took the sword and finished the Uruk off.  
  
"Good job, my prince. I am glad to see that you are a good fighter. Now let us see how you fare against ten of these Uruk. But I have some business to attend to. You will have to do it alone. He better is left alive when I get back." Saruman hissed to his Uruk.  
  
Legolas eyes the Uruk again and his brain was working hard to come up with a plan. But first he had to survive these 11 Uruk then he would be thinking about escaping.  
  
Raising his sword, he managed to kill two before he felt a hard blow on his back, which caused his knees to give out underneath of him. Two Uruk pinned his legs down and one sat down on his chest.  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
Nienna saw Saruman leaving the room. Looking in, she saw Legolas being pinned down by the Uruk. They would leave him alive but he would be gravely wounded.  
  
She had to make a choice. She could let the Uruk have their way with him and then go to his room later. Or save him now and risk being exposed.  
  
She could take him out off here, everything had been prepared. They would make for Fangorn Forest. It would be the safest place.  
  
There she would be able to treat him. She had made her choice and it was time to do the right thing.  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
Legolas saw surprised somebody could feel so much pain as he was feeling right now. He prayed to the Valar to put him out of his misery.  
  
He looked up when the Uruk were no longer sitting on his legs. They were attacking somebody else.  
  
Well somebody who had already killed three. He just didn't know how she was doing it since she was obviously not a very good fighter with a bow and arrows.  
  
She was very lucky that the Uruk were surprised and soon they all were killed.  
  
When she crouched down next to him, he said. "It is you. Get out of here while you still can. I cannot move."  
  
She smiled at him and then gave him something to drink. Legolas felt his strength returning to him and was pulled up to his feet.  
  
"Come and stay close to me. I think you are far better with a bow and arrow then me. I will take the sword. We can escape now without being pulled back by his might. Just follow me.'  
  
Legolas nodded and followed Nienna through small halls and after what seemed like hours they were finally outside.  
  
Legolas sank to his knees. The pain was returning to him. He was pulled up again and Nienna whispered in his ear. "Please hold on. We just need to go a little bit further."  
  
Legolas nodded again and while supporting on her, they continue to make their way out of Orthanic.  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
Legolas drifted in an out of consciousness. He was vaguely aware that they had stopped but soon the world became black again.  
  
Nienna was getting worried. It was night and they were in Fangorn Forest. But Legolas had collapsed soon after they had reaches it.  
  
She had threatened all his wounds but her recourses were limited and she did not have enough herbs to keep him here and wait until he got better.  
  
He needed somebody else. Somebody who knew better but who?  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
Voices was all Legolas heard before he realised he was awake. And the fact that he was warm and that his body did no longer hurt him. Well not as much anymore.  
  
Opening his eyes, he found himself staring unto the leaves off a tree.  
  
"Glad to see you awake, my boy. You had us all worried." A booming and familiar voice said.  
  
"Gandalf?" Legolas asked uncertain.  
  
Soon the wizard came into view and he smiled at Legolas. The Elf smiled back and while being pulled up is the wizard, he rested his back against a tree trunks.  
  
He saw Nienna sitting across the fire and the girl smiled at him. Smiling back, Legolas asked. "You got us out?"  
  
She nodded and Gandalf said. "Yes, she did and she also found me. It took me a long time to get her to trust me. But she knew you needed help so she had no choice. Nienna, get some water, please?"  
  
She nodded and while walking away, Legolas asked Gandalf. "Do you know her?"  
  
Gandalf nodded and a sad expression came over his face. "I don't know her personal but I do know her parents."  
  
"Is she related to Elrond?"  
  
Gandalf looked up and said. "Yes, she is. She is not his daughter but his granddaughter. Her father is Elrohir. He does not know of her existence. Her mother and she were taking captive when she was very young. I think she is about 1500 year old. And she has been with Saruman since she was 800. That is a long time but you are lucky she found you."  
  
"But how do you know of her then?"  
  
"Her mother escaped and went to Galadriel. But she was too wounded and died only to tell her that her daughter was still in captivity. Elrohir never heard that part but did hear that his loved one had died."  
  
Legolas nodded and fell silent until Nienna came back. While she handed him some water, he said. "Thank you for saving my life. If there is anything I can do for you, just let me know."  
  
Nienna smiled and said. "If you would be my friend that would be enough for me."  
  
Legolas smiled back and said. "It would be an honour, my lady."  
  
Gandalf then said. "Go to bed, both of you. Tomorrow we will meet up with Aragorn and Gimli."  
  
Nienna nodded to him and while lying down, she fell asleep while Legolas continued to talk to Gandalf.  
  
Hope you liked it. Please review. 


	3. trust

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of the Lord of the Rings. It all belongs to J.R.R Tolkien.**

**Note: Sorry for the long delay with this story but anyway. I need ideas so post them. Well let's begin.**

Nienna looked at the retreating back from the White Wizard. She still did not trust him; but then again, she did not trust anybody right now. This was her first time outside since 400 years.

It was as if Gandalf felt her eyes upon him because he turned around and said in a friendly tone of voice to her. "Come, walk beside me, child. We will soon meet some friends of me and Legolas. You will find them very friendly."

Nienna dropped her gaze to the ground and muttered something under her breath. Gandalf exchanged a look with Legolas, who was walking beside him using Gandalf's staff as a cane

Nienna had not said a word since yesterday evening. Legolas was starting to get worried about her. He had tried to talk to her, but his voice had gave up on him this morning so all he could do was just make face and movement with his hands.

Legolas fell back a few steps to that he was walking besides her. She was still a mystery to him.

Nienna looked up to and Legolas smiled friendly at her. He knew that Gandalf wanted to talk to her but what could he do?

After a little while they had stopped for lunch and Legolas needed to rest. Even if he did not want to admit it, the Elf was still glad that Gandalf had stopped.

When Legolas had fallen into a restless slumber, Nienna came to sit besides Gandalf. The Wizard looked up and smiled at her, waiting for her to say something.

"Do you know my father?" Nienna asked him.

Gandalf had known that she would ask him that and he said. "Yes, I do know him. Do you?"

"Only what my mother told me of him, but that is all I know." She softly answered.

"Elrohir, your father, loved your mother very much. He was devastated when she died and I am quite certain that he will be very happy to get to know you and he will just be over the moon to learn that he has a daughter."

Nienna nodded and fell silence once more. Gandalf looked at her and then he said. "Not all wizards are like Saruman you know, little one. I know he has done great wrong to you, but you can trust me. I would rather kill myself then hurt one as innocent and beautiful like you."

"I am not beautiful." She answered.

Gandalf chuckled softly and said. "Yes, you are. You might think not when you look into a mirror but your soul is very beautiful. It is pure and it will stay that way. Don't look at me like that, This true. It shows in your actions, you will learn when you get older that sometimes the beauty of people is whit in and not on the outside."

Nienna smiled at him for the first time and Gandalf smiled back before he gave her a piece of bread. She accepted it and settled herself against the tree. Gandalf smiled again and knew he had earned atleast a little bit of her trust.

"Legolas, you are alive." Aragorn shouted before he hugged the Elf. Legolas grimaced before he hugged the man back.

Gimli came also and hugged the Elf, when they had all greeted Legolas; the Elf rubbed his broken ribs with his left hand.

"But how did you get out?" Gimli asked him.

Legolas only pointed to Nienna. She was standing close to Gandalf as if she was looking for protection.

Gimli smiled at her and walked up to her while saying. "Well, lassie, thank you very much for saving our Elf. My name is Gimli, son of Gloin."

"Her name is Nienna. And she was a slave from Saruman for a long time, Gimli and Aragorn. That is why she might not answer you for she does not trust us. I want to ask of you to give her time and be friendly and patient to her. She will warm up by the time." Gandalf said instead, sensing the Elf-maiden's unease.

Aragorn nodded and then said. "Don't worry, my lady. We will make sure that it does not happen again. My name is Aragorn, son of Arathorn, or you can call me Estel as they do in Rivendell."

"Rivendell? Where Elrond-Half Elven dwells?" Nienna asked.

Caught of guard, Aragorn recovered fast before he answered. 'Yes, I grew up there."

"Do you know the twin brothers Elledan and Elrohir?" Nienna asked.

Aragorn nodded again and said. "Yes, they are my foster brothers but why do you ask?"

"She asks for she is the daughter of Elrohir." Gandalf answered quietly.

"Elrohir's daughter?" Aragorn stuttered.

Nienna nodded but was still silent. Aragorn's brow furred and then he crossed the distance to hug her and he said. "Don't worry, you are safe as long as I am with you. I promise on my life that I will make sure that you meet your father, Lady Nienna."

Legolas smiled at the man and smiled at Nienna. He felt himself blush when she smiled back at him.

**This is it. Hope you liked it. Please review. **


	4. with a little bit of help

Disclaimer: I don't own anything of the Lord of the Rings. It all belongs to J.R.R Tolkien.

Note: Thanks for the reviews. I don't have the email with the ideas yet but keep them posting in the reviews. Let's begin.

Legolas woke up the next morning and looked around. It was still early, but today they would start riding to Edoras.

He noticed that the fire was still burning and that nobody but him was awake. But when he looked around again, he found out that Nienna wasn' t here.

He got up and walked towards the small stream, where he crouched down and put some water over his face. When he looked up, he looked straight into the eyes of Nienna.

"Don't scare me like that." He said while taking a step back to regain his balance and try not to fall, since it would only result in hurting his body even more.

"I am sorry, I did not mean too." Nienna's soft voice answered him.

Legolas sat back down on his heels and dipped his water in the ice cold water and then brought it to his lips to get something to drink.

When he was done, he said. 'I know you didn't. You just caught me off guard that is all. What are you doing out here?"

Legolas then noticed that his voice had come back. It sounded shaky and it was hard for him to speak but it was better then normal.

"I could not sleep." Nienna stated.

"Why could you not sleep? Don't you trust us?" Legolas asked softly while sitting down next to her.

"I don't know what to think. It is all so confusing." Nienna said.

"What is?" Legolas asked before he remembered the words that Gandalf had spoken yesterday eve.

"You must not forget that Nienna has never been outside Saruman's tower and does not know any difference. Please be patient with her." Gandalf had said to the three companions.

"Nothing." Nienna said to him.

"You can tell me, Nienna. I know that it is hard for you but we are here to help, if you will let us." Legolas answered her.

"I don't know who to trust, that is all." Nienna said.

Legolas noticed that Nienna had not once since the dungeon had called him by his name. "Why don't you call me by my name, like you did back then?"

"I only heard your name from him." Nienna said while looking down.

Legolas lifted up her chin with his hand before he said." Well then, let me introduce myself. My name is Legolas Greenleaf and I am the prince of the woodland realm of Mirkwood. Now you try it."

Nienna looked at him and then said out of habit. "My name is Nienna and I am slave from Saruman."

Legolas shook his head before he said in a harder tone because he was used to it. "That is not right. Try again. You are not his slave anymore, keep it in mind."

Nienna dropped her eyes when she heard Legolas say that. Legolas realized his mistake and said softly. "I am sorry. See we all do things out of habit. I am used to saying things in a hard tone of voice to people. Come on try again."

Nienna looked at him but did not say anything.

"Come on, Nienna. If I can do it, then so can you." Legolas said again.

"My name is Nienna and I am the daughter of Elrohir of Rivendell." Nienna said very voice hardly above a whisper.

"I did not hear that. Say it louder." Legolas encouraged her.

"My name is Nienna and I am the daughter of Lord Elrohir of Rivendell." Nienna said, surprised at her own voice.

Legolas smiled and said. "See that is not so hard, no was it."

"No, thank you Legolas."

"You are most welcome, my lady." Legolas said while still smiling.

Nienna smiled back at him and said. 'I think I am ready to go back now."

Legolas nodded and stood up before he grabbed her hand to help her up.

"You will manage, you are strong, Nienna and he does not have anymore power over you. Don't forget it. You can do everything with a little bit of help." Legolas said before limping back to the camp and leaving Nienna to think about his words.

He smiled in pride when he heard her come back into camp a few minutes after he had lain down. She would make it and he would be there to help her.

**Hope you liked it. Please review. **


	5. Edoras

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of the Lord of the Rings. It all belongs to J.R.R Tolkien.**

**Note: Thanks for all the reviews. I hope you will keep it up. Let's begin.**

Nienna looked over the Plaines when they left the forest. She was staying close with Gandalf. The wizard noticed it and while putting a soft hand on her shoulder, he said. "Don't worry. You are safe, even here in the open."

She nodded and Gandalf smiled before he whistled. Soon a beautiful white horse came into view.

"That is one of the Mearas, unless my eyes are cheated by some spell." Legolas said in awe.

The horse stopped in front of Gandalf and the wizard petted the horse before he said. "Shadowfax. He is the lord of all horse and he has been my friend through many dangers."

"Shadowfax? Is that his name?" Nienna asked uncertain.

The four companions turned around at the sound of her voice. "Yes, it is." Gandalf answered; glad to hear her voice again.

"Can you ride, Lady Nienna?" Aragorn asked.

Nienna shook her head and said. "No, He would never let me go outside. I saw other people on horse but I have never been on one. This is my first time to ride."

Legolas exchanged a look with Gandalf before he answered. "I would like you to ride with me, but with my wounds, I cannot guarantee that you will be safe. I don't even know if Gimli will be safe with me."

Gimli paled at that though but Aragorn stepped forward and said. "As my brother's daughter, it would be an honor if you want to ride with me. That is only if you want to, Nienna. You can ride with Gandalf, it is whatever you prefer."

Nienna shook her head and said. "Whatever you decide, is good for me."

Aragorn smiled before he mounted the horse. He then extended his hand and said. 'My horse's name is Hasufel. He will bear you and I both, don't worry. I will make sure that you do not fall off."

Nienna took his hand and with some help from Gandalf, she was soon seated behind Aragorn. The man looked back and smiled before he said. "Just hold on to me, Nienna."

She nodded and soon they were off, off towards Edoras.

It had been the next day when the finally saw the Golden Hall of Edoras coming into view. "Edoras and the Golden Hall of Meduseld. There dwells Théoden, King of Rohan, whose mind is overthrown. Saruman's hold over King Théoden is now very strong." Gandalf said to them all. "Be careful what you say. Do not look for welcome here."

Nienna looked around before her elven eyes spotted the Golden Hall easily. She noticed that Legolas was looked at her and looked back. The Elf looked slightly pale and she knew that his old wounds pained him and that the ride had been too much for him. Nobody else seemed to notice it.

Soon they were off again and Nienna loosened her grasp on Aragorn. She enjoyed the ride and found Aragorn smiling at her now and then. Maybe she would actually enjoy being free.

When they rode into town, Nienna heard Gimli saying. "You will find more cheer in a graveyard."

She looked around and noticed that everybody was silent and looked at them for saving. She almost got scared but after looking at Gandalf, she remembered that they would protect her, if she needed it.

Aragorn stopped the horse and Nienna looked around, uncertain of what to do. Soon Legolas's hand gripped that of her and he helped her off the horse. He tried to hide his face but Nienna could see in his eyes that the very movement caused him pain, she felt sorry for him and swore that she would never let him get hurt over her again.

Gandalf had walked up the steps and had signaled for everybody to turn in their weapons. Nienna was not sure if she needed to give her knife that she wore in her boot.

Hama looked at her and Nienna looked down at her dirty and ragged clothes. She needed new ones and badly.

"She belongs with us. She was enslaved for a long time and needs some fresh clothes." Gimli helped her by saying to Hama.

She nodded at him and the Dwarf winked back as an understanding.

Gandalf pretended that he needed his staff and while leaning on Legolas's arm, he started to walk inside.

"The courtesy of your hall is somewhat lessen of late, Théoden King." Gandalf called when they were close to the being sitting on the throne.

Nienna looked around. There were guards everywhere and she did not feel safe. She knew that she could protect herself if it came to fighting.

"Be silent! Keep your forked tongue behind your teeth! I have not passed through fire and death to bandy words with a wither less worm." Gandalf said to the men besides the king.

Nienna looked around in fear when she heard the words of the Saruman coming out of the King's mouth. She felt all her defenses crumble and would have fallen to her knees if somebody did not catch her. She could feel Saruman pulling on her soul, just like he did when he first caught her. She tried her best to fight back but all she could see was a black future for everybody unless she would surrender.

"Don't give in. You pulled out once, you can do it again." A low and soft voice said in her ear. She knew at once that this was a voice of hope and with much effort she closed her mind off from Saruman and managed to get out of his reach.

She looked over her shoulder and noticed that she was safely tucked in Legolas's arms. The Elf was crouching behind her and nobody but he had noticed what had happened.

She could read the happiness in his blue eyes to see that she was alright, before he closed them and fell lifelessly against her.

She turned around and caught him in her arms at the same time, trying to get somebody's attention but they were all to busy.

She shook him gently and Legolas opened his eyes again. She could read the pain in them and then helped him stand up before she made for an empty room while nobody would miss them.

Laying him down, she helped him out of his cloak and out of his shirt. His silver under tunic was turning red and while roaming through her pack, she soon found the herbs that would help her bind the wound.

Whispering meaningless words of comfort to him, she redressed his wound and continued to sit with him while Legolas lost the battle for unconsciousness.

**Hope you liked it. Please review. I will see you all next time. **


	6. changing

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of the Lord of the Rings. It all belongs to J.R.R Tolkien.**

**Note: Thanks for all the wonderfull reviews. I love you all so much. Please keep it up and if there are any ideas please post them. Let's begin.**

Nienna was still sitting with Legolas. The Elf was still unconsciousness.

"We have pushed him to hard." She heard Aragorn's voice said before she turned around.

"His wounds were inflicted by Saruman. I tried to bind them the best way I can but I think he needs some rest. The last few days have been hard." Nienna said quitly.

"Why don't you go and change? The King's niece is here. Her name is Eowyn, she might have spare dress for you and if you want to you can bath while I sit with Legolas."

Nienna nodded and with one last worried glance towards Legolas, she left the room.

Aragorn saw the look in her eyes before she left. "She might start caring for him." He thought.

Nienna walked into the hallway where she found a young woman standing. The woman turned around and smiled before she said. "You must be Lady Nienna."

Nienna nodded and the woman continued. "Alright, I am Eowyn. Come with me. You are the first woman I have seen in days."

Eowyn led the way and Nienna followed her through halls into a room. "What do you wish to do?" Eowyn asked her while closing the door and locking it.

"Well a bath would be very much needed., I think." Nienna said while snuffing up her own smell.

Eowyn smiled and said. "How come you have been traveling with the Lord Gandalf?"

"He saved me." Nienna stated matter of factly while she bit in a apple.

"Alright, There is a bath in there and I will be right back with a clean and nice dress." Eowyn said while she walked out of the room.

Nienna finished her apple and then walked into the bathroom where she filled the bathtub with nice hot water. When she had shed all her clothes, she untied her hair and let it fall unto her back.. She then slowly stepped into the bath and let out a sign while she relaxed herself.

She wondered how long ago it was, since she last had a bath. Well there was the stream about 4 days ago but that could hardly be called a bath since she could not be fully relaxed and naked. Now was the first time in roughly 400 years that she going to be fully clean and that she might actually smell nice.

Getting the shampoo, she started washing her hair.

When she was done, she stepped out of the bathtub and while grabbing a towel and putting it one, she walked out of the room. She smiled when she saw that Eowyn had left her a dress and a brush.

Grabbing the brush, she brushed her hair until it was fully untangeled. She then picked up the dress and while making sure that the door was locking, she put it on.

It was a pale blue dress, simple but it was enough to make her feel like an Elf-maiden again. Something she had not felt for all the time, she was a slave.

She smiled when she saw herself in the mirror. She was not Nienna, the slave anymore now she was; "Nienna, daughter of Elrohir of Riveldell." She breathed.

She then spun around like she was a little child and grinned and laughed when her dress twirled after her.

"I see that you are doing a lot better." Gandalf's voice sounded from the door. She did not even asked how he got in but instead hugged the old Wizard and then hopped of the room.

Aragorn laughed when she came hopping by and he said. "You look good, niece."

She only smiled and walked towards the hall on her barefeet. She wanted to walk outside but something stopped her from going there. Something telling her, that it was not yet safe for her to go outside.

Instead she turned right and walked straight to Legolas's room. She could barely contain herself but knocked before she entered.

"Enter." He called, though her Elven ears could detect the well-hidden pain in them.

She strolled gracefully inside and she heard Legolas's sharp intake of breath told her everything she needed to know, that he was awake enough to notice the change in her.

"You look beautiful, Nienna." He said before sitting up straight.

She noticed that he winced and said. "Please don't get up, on my acount. I wish to thank you, Legolas. You have helped me when I needed it, thank you for that."

Legolas only smiled and answered. "It is alright, Mellon-Nin. It was my pleasure."

She nodded and before he could say one more thing hugged him and pulled back to disapear out of the room again.

Legolas signed softly before he got up and dressed himself. How could he think of her when she only though of him as a friend?

Nienna walked to the hall with her though on Legolas. Maybe this world was not so bad after all if she had friends to share it all.

**Hope you liked it. Please review. **


	7. confusion

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of the Lord of the Rings. It all belongs to J.R.R Tolkien.**

**Note: Thanks for all the reviews and for the ideas. I hope that you will send me more. Let's begin.**

"Nienna, are you coming? We are leaving." Aragorn shouted through the halls.

"Yes, yes, I am coming. Don't explode." Nienna muttered underneath her breath while she made her way over the man.

Aragorn scowled at her before he said. "Why is it that women have to be so slow?"

**Bang**. Nienna had hit him over the head with her hand before she said. "Watch it, Aragorn."

Aragorn rubbed his head and grinned.

Dream

"Nienna, come on wake up." Somebody was saying in her ear. Nienna opened her eyes to clear them from the sleep. Legolas was standing next to her but before she could say good morning, he had disappeared out of the room.

Nienna felt hurt by his action. Lately he had been keeping his distance from her. She knew he was her friend but she was hoping that he could be a little bit more open to her. He only spoke to her when he had too but sometimes he sought out her presence.

Nienna could not think clearly and wondered that she might have to talk to Eowyn or Aragorn about it. She felt alone, Gandalf had left two days ago all of a sudden and everybody in the castle was busy with trying to leave for Helms Deep. Like she had any idea where that was.

She picked up her clothes and put them back on. She was glad for the dress but still wore leggings underneath. She hated to run in dresses.

Silently she gathered all her things. She looked up when she heard footfall outside of the door and said. "Enter." When they stopped outside the hall.

Aragorn stepped into the room and greeted her cheery. She tried to control a grin when she remembered her dream from last night. She could not picture Aragorn doing that to her.

The man looked up and smiled at her before he helped her pack her things. "Aragorn, can I ask you something?" She asked.

He looked up and nodded, waiting for her to continue.

"It is about Legolas. He is acting very weird around me. I mean, we are becoming friends and when we are with others he won't say a single word to me and when I am alone, he always comes to me. I don't know what to think."

Aragorn was not surprised by the Elf's actions. He knew that if his suspious were true, Legolas was starting to have feeling for Nienna then were beyond friendship. Legolas was trying to keep friendship with her since he would not want to betray his own heart like that or hurt Nienna. Too bad that had already happened.

"I think he just a little bit confused. Give him time, Nienna, he will come around. Legolas never made friends easily." Aragorn said hoping it would satfy her.

Nienna nodded and grabbed her stuff before she walked outside to go to Helms Deep.

Nienna was talking with Eowyn and Aragorn made use of the opportunity to go to Legolas. When he stopped his horse next to the Elf, Legolas gave no movement that he had seen Aragorn stopping next to him, but Aragorn knew better.

"Legolas, I know that you are confused with your feeling for Nienna but you have to make up your mind. You are hurting her in the process." Aragorn said in Elvish.

Legolas moved his head so he was facing Aragorn before he said though Aragorn could detect the layer of panic in his voice. "How do you know?"

"I will tell you some other time. Just figure out your feeling before she will gets even more hurt." Aragorn said before turning his horse around and going back to the group, leaving Legolas to his own thoughts.

That evening when they made camp, Legolas took Nienna away from the rest. Nienna waited until he felt secure enough to speak what he wanted to say.

"I am sorry, if my actions confuse you, Nienna, but it is hard for me to make friends. I don't mean to hurt you. Will you forgive me and give me some time?" Legolas said, hoping she would forgive him.

"Of course" Nienna answered and Legolas smiled in relief before he touched her briefly on the arm and then walked off.

Nienna was confused again. She liked him but how could he be so distand with her. She shrugged and wished that there was somebody she could talk to, then she remembered Aragorn and thanked the world and everybody on it for being friends with him and that he was alive and well. She never knew how soon that would change.

**Hope you liked it. Please review. **


	8. doubts

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of the Lord of the Rings. It all belongs to J.R.R Tolkien.**

**Note: Thanks for the reviews. There will be romance soon enough just give me little time. Let's begin.**

Nienna was riding next to Eowyn. She had her thoughts on Legolas. She liked him, which was a fact; he just confused her that was all.

"Lass, are you thinking about a pretty Elf boy?" Gimli asked grinning broadly.

"No, Gimli, I am not!" She snapped unintended. The Dwarf grinned again but Aragorn looked at her with a mild expression of amusement. She had never lost her temper before and he was surprised that it was on the subject of no doubt Legolas.

Nienna turned her face to the front again and ignored the look Gimli was sending her. Aragorn grabbed hold of Gimli's arm and said in a low voice. "That is enough, Gimli. Leave her alone."

The Dwarf nodded and focused his attention on Eowyn when she asked him the question about Dwarf women.

"It is true; you don't see many Dwarf women these days. And in fact they are so alike in voice and appearance that they are often mistaken for Dwarf men."

Nienna and Eowyn both looked at Aragorn who made an invisible beard with his hand. Nienna looked ahead again, hardly stiffening a laughing fit.

"This in turn, had given reason to believe that there are no Dwarf women. And that Dwarfs just spit from holes in the ground. Which, of course, is ridiculous?" Gimli said while laughing.

The horse he is one neighed and he fell off. Nienna was about to jump down her own horse when she saw Eowyn was already helping him up.

"Are you alright, friend Gimli?" Nienna asked coming up next to him.

The Dwarf looked up and smiled at her before he said. "Of course I am. Now why don't you let me ride with you instead?"

Nienna nodded and dismounted to help Gimli on the horse.

"I am sorry I snapped at you, Gimli. I did not mean too." Nienna said softly to her back.

She felt Gimli's hand tighten around her before he said. "That is alright, lass. I am sorry I asked but you looked so lost in thought. I guess it is an Elf trade mark since it has been bothering Legolas a lot lately."

Nienna decided to not answer that since she did not want Gimli to know that Legolas was the one who kept her in her thoughts.

"Do you think he hates me?" She softly asked Gimli."

"Who? Legolas? Goodness no lassie, of course not. Where did you get that idea?" Gimli said sounding shocked.

"Because he is so distant" Nienna muttered softly.

"That is just who he is, lass. Don't think too much about it. He will come around when he realizes how special you are." Gimli assured her.

Nienna nodded before she said. "Thank you."

The next day was the same as the last one. They were still riding. Nienna had her hood pulled up. For some reason, she felt a lot safer then. She had this weird feeling in the pit of her stomach, that something was going wrong.

She urged her horse on and went in search of Legolas. Maybe he could reassure her. He was riding all the way in front and looked at her when she stopped next to him.

"What is it?" He asked.

"I feel something coming. I was wondering if you felt the same." She answered.

He nodded and pointed to the left. "Look there, what do you see?"

"There are riders coming our way. They look like the kind of riders that Saruman used to have."

Legolas looked sharply at her before he said. "Go, warn the other and then get the hell out of here. It is not safe, least of all for you."

Nienna nodded and forced herself to calm down before she made for the rest of the group.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"Get out of here! Make for lower ground!" Eowyn shouted before she led the people away from the battle. Nienna stole on last glance at Legolas who was shooting with his bow. She then turned her horse and followed Eowyn away from the battle.

Legolas was trying to hit the orcs with his arrows. He hoped Nienna made it out of there safely. It was all that mattered to him right now. He looked back towards her before he continued the battle; she was long gone and hopefully safe.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"Helms Deep! It is Helms Deep." Some of the women shouted. Nienna looked up in relief. They were finally safe. She could hardly believe it.

When she had dismounted her horse, she was swept into a hug by Eowyn. The woman laughed at her and then she followed Eowyn to get everything ready for the arrival of the men.

"You lie!" Legolas spat to the orc before the slimy creature died. The Elf made for the cliff to see for him self.

He could not see a body with his Elven eyes. He felt a hand on his shoulder. When he turned around, he saw Théoden standing there. "Come, we have to leave." The king said before walking off.

Legolas looked down on last time before he mounted Arod and took off towards Helms Deep and towards Nienna.

()()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
"So few, so few of you have returned." Nienna heard Eowyn say before she came to the court yard.

Legolas had already dismounted and she could see the grief in his eyes. "No. It cannot be." She said to him while looking desperately for Aragorn.

He took her by the hand and let her away. She regained her compositor, Legolas needed her now.

He soon stopped and Nienna took over. She led him to a room where he could change and bind his wounds if he needed too.

He turned around and Nienna saw the psychical pain written all over his face. She opened her arms and within a moment, she felt his strong body pressing against hers.

Even though he was hardly an inch taller then her, he buried his face into her shoulder and sobbed quietly.

When he pulled away, Nienna saw the thanks in his eyes. She only now noticed how beautiful he was. His blue eyes looked into hers and she could feel him coming closer, she had not noticed that she was coming closer to him too.

Without thinking Legolas gently pressed his lips onto hers. Nienna was caught of guard by his kiss and the first thing that flashed though her mind was to pull away.

Legolas looked at her with an unreadable expression on his face. "I am sorry, Legolas. I need to think." Nienna muttered before she ran out of the room.

Legolas looked after her with new grief in his eyes.

Nienna made for the battlements. Her heart was screaming with joy, yet her mind was clouded over with the pain of losing Aragorn and the doubts about Legolas. Could she love him?

**This is a cliffy. Yah finally a good one. Hope you liked it. Please review. **


	9. clear mind

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of the Lord of the Rings. It all belongs to J.R.R Tolkien.**

**Note: Thanks for all the reviews. Please keep sending ideas. Let's begin. thoughts "saying" (translation.)**

Nienna did not realize she had been standing on the battlements for so long. She was cold and weary and confused. She looked out towards the horizon. Her heart that had cried out in joy when Legolas had kissed her, was now feeling the loss of Aragorn.

It was heavy with grief and her mind was clouded with doubt. Her eyes went big when she found a lonely rider coming closer.

"This cannot be. But yes, it is. It is Aragorn." She said to herself. She then ran down the stairs towards the main hall. She stopped death in her tracks when she noticed that Legolas was talking to Aragorn.

The Elf smiled sadly to him and then followed Aragorn into the room where the king was staying.

Nienna decided instead to be busy with helping Eowyn and try to talk to Aragorn later.

It had been several hours and Nienna was done with helping Eowyn. She still was not sure, if she needed to stay in the cave or fight with the people. All she knew was that she needed to speak with Aragorn as fast as possible.

She found him walking out of the cave. He looked up and smiled at her when she came closer. "Hello, Nienna. How are you doing?" he said while putting all his stuff away.

"I am confused." Nienna said, she could not lie to Aragorn.

The man looked up and asked. "What do you mean with confused?"

"It is something that Legolas did and say." Nienna said, not sure if she should continue.

"Did he kiss you?" Aragorn asked bluntly.

"Yes, yes as a matter of fact he did." Nienna said while blushing deeply.

"And what did you do?" Aragorn asked concern in his voice.

"I wanted to kiss him back, I guess but instead I ran away." Nienna said while dropping her head. She only now realized what she had done. She had probably broken Legolas's heart while denying her own what she had wanted all along.

"Then I think you should talk to him when you have the time. For now, get ready for battle. I need you to help protect the women with Eowyn." Aragorn said while walking out of the room.

"Farmers, ferries, stable boys. These are no soldiers " Aragorn muttered while he was looking around the men getting weapons.

"Most of them seen to many winters." Gimli added.

"Or too few. They are frightened. You can see it in their eyes." Legolas said. Everybody looked at him and he switched into Elvish. "Boe a hyn nelen hereain dan cear menig" (And they should be. 3000 against 300.)

"Si, beraithar hyr ammeag na ned Edoras." (They have a better change defending themselves here then in Edoras.) Aragorn said to Legolas.

Legolas's tempter shot up. The pain from Nienna's rejection and Aragorn dying and then coming back was taking the best of him and he said. "Aragorn, nedin dagor hen u-erin ortheri. Natha daged dhaer!" (They cannot win this fight. They are all going to die.)

"Then I shall die as one of them." And Aragorn walked away out of the room.

Legolas tried to walk after him but Gimli stopped him. Moments later, Legolas walked out. Great, Nienna hates me and Aragorn does too. This is just great

"We have trusted you this far and you have not let us astray. Forgive me, I was wrong to despair." Legolas said while taking a deep breath. He could not fix everything but it would be a good start if his best friend would forgive him.

"There is nothing to forgive, Legolas. I know what has happened." Aragorn said softly before Gimli walked in.

Legolas was walking up on the battlements, His mind was racing. They might just stand a change. Haldir and the other Elves had arrived and they were preparing for battle.

Nienna walked up to him and was not surprised that he did not hear her. "Legolas." She said softly.

Legolas whirled around when he heard his name. Nienna was standing there. He looked at her and then said. "Why are you here? Should you not be in the caves with the other women?"

"I should be but I did not want to go before I would set something right." She answered.

"What do you need to set right?" He asked.

Nienna closed the distance between them and said so softly that only he would hear it. "I need to be true to my heart and stop breaking other's people hearts. I beg for your forgiveness for my behaviors earlier this evening, Lord Legolas."

"There is nothing to forgive. It was I who should apologize." Legolas said coldly and he turned to leave.

Nienna was panicking. She knew he was hurt but was it so bad? She only had one change to get him. She grabbed his hand and noticed that he stopped.

Legolas froze when she grabbed her hand but did turn around. What happened next caught him off guard that he did not know what to do.

Nienna pressed her lips against him and Legolas need two seconds before he kissed her back. Legolas sucked on her lower lip and Nienna opened her mouth and their tongues played a game that was both desire and love running through their veins. They did not know that a lot of people were standing there and smiled at this sign of hope.

**Hope you liked it. Please review. Until Monday I think.**


	10. telling

Disclaimer: I don't own anything of the Lord of the Rings. It all belongs to J.R.R Tolkien.

**Note: Thanks for all the reviews. I am going to change Nienna's name but not yet. Let's begin.**

Legolas broke apart from her, looking confused. "Nienna, I don't know what to think." He said. "When I kiss you, you pull away and then the next moment you kiss me?"

"I am sorry, Legolas. I realized that I should not be playing with your heart. You were true to your, I should be to mine. I only wanted to wish you good luck and come back safely. We can talk about this when the battle is over, please?" Nienna said while looking him in the eye.

Legolas nodded and Nienna turned around but not before Legolas grabbed her hand and pressed a fast kiss onto her slightly swollen lips. His tongue begged hers to return the passion.

"Legolas!" A shocked voice behind him said.

Legolas broke away with a soft growl of frustration. He turned around but did not let go of Nienna and faced Gimli.

"What is it, Gimli? Can't you see I am busy?" He said to the slightly shocked and amused Dwarf.

"I was just wondering if normally you would kiss an Elf-Maiden in the middle of the battlements with everybody watching?" Gimli said.

Legolas growled in the back of his troat and turned to Nienna. "Stay in the caves and be safe, Nienna. We will speak later, I swear I will come back safetly, My Lady, upon everything that is between us."

Nienna nodded, she was too dazed to speak. She felt a blush come to her cheeks when she remembered the passion in which Legolas had kissed her. She walked away to the caves.

"Yes, Gimli, now tell me what do you want?" Legolas said while turning to the Dwarf.

"I never knew you liked her so much, my friend. Why did you not tell us?"

"Of course, I would tell you, Gimli, while I am not even sure about my feeling for her? She has been through much, I cannot ask her to cope with me all at once." Legolas answered him.

"I think your feeling are quite clear, Elf, even if you cannot see them." Gimli said." Come on let us get ready and take our place before we go to battle."

Nienna met Eowyn in the cave. The Lady handed her a sword and she smiled when she saw the color and the dazed look in Nienna's face.

"What did he do?" She asked.

"I am not sure myself. I kissed him." Nienna said in a confused voice.

"Who Aragorn?!" Eowyn nearly shouted.

"No, of course not, Legolas." Nienna answered looking at Eowyn with a weird expression on her face.

"So you love him?"

"I don't know. I really don't know. How am I supposed to know? I don't even know who I am myself." Nienna said while she sank down to her knees.

"It will be al right. I am sure he likes you a lot." Eowyn said.

Nienna nodded and her ears picked up the faint sound of the Orcs coming. "The battle is about to begin."

Eowyn looked around with a grim satifaction. "Let it begin then "

Legolas was standing on the battlements were he and Nienna kissed barely an hour ago. He could feel that with that last though even if he was to die tonight, he would be happy.

**This is it for now. Sorry it is so short but don't have much time. I don't know when I will be updating next but please stay tuned. Please review. **


	11. just in time

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of the Lord of the Rings. It all belongs to J.R.R Tolkien.**

**Note: Thanks for all the votes. I will not change the name Nienna. She is in Tolkien's story, the valar of mourning. Let's begin and if anybody still has any ideas just post them please. There will be nearly rape in this chapter. **

Nienna waited with anticipation for the battle to begin. She hoped Legolas would make it through alive as would the rest of her friends. She looked around, the cave they were in was small but there was enough room to walk in. Most of the women looked around with fear in their eyes for their husbands and their little children.

Nienna hoped that the orcs would not break through the defences. She didn't think that she could stand eye to eye with the creatures that brought her so much pain and suffering under the eyes of Saruman.

Eowyn caught her look and said. "I am sure that nobody can get in here and else we will just show them that there is no messing with us"

Nienna nodded. "Yes, we will. They will not take me back to him!"

"Back to who?"

"Back to Saruman." Nienna answered.

Eowyn nodded and looked up the stairs when the first cries of battle were hurt.

Legolas fired on arrow after another. He was fighting so fiercly that he did not notice that some of the Orcs were actually trying to get away from him.

"Legolas, I got 11 already " Gimli shouted to the battle hungry Elf.

Legolas turned around and smirked before he said. "I am on 19."

Gimli turned around in rage and said. "I will have no pointy ear outscore me."

Legolas smirked again and slashed his sword through the next Orc. He could feel the battle rushing through his veins and he felt his himself again. This was what he was born to do.

The battle had gone on for most of the night, and Nienna was getting scared, she could not shake the feeling of dread in the pit of her stomach. She wondered what could happen.

"Well, they can die ofcourse but we would know when that would happen, right?" Nienna asked Eowyn nervous.

The lady smiled and said. "Trust me, we would know when the battle is over."

All of a sudden there guards came flying down the stairs. Nienna looked up and she saw them. Saruman's Uruk-Hai.

"There she is. Take her and kill the others." He shouted while his orcs went to get the women, he walked straight up to Nienna.

"No, you will not get me, even if I have to die in the process, but you will not get me, He will not get me." Nienna roared while she raised her sword to strike him. Her anger and hate towards Saruman was getting too much. Nobody would take her back, nobody.

Eowyn was busy trying to protect the women. There were four death Orcs at her feet.

Nienna blocked her his strike with her sword. She knew that she would not stand a change against him but he was weary from the battle and he might be wounded so that was where she had the advantage.

She tried to block as fast as the Uruk striked but it was too much for her. He broke through her defended and elbowered her in the ribs. Nienna fell down on her knees and then she felt somebody take her from behind and she was lifted up in the air and carried out of the cave.

"Eowyn" She shouted before a sword collided with her face and the Uruk hissed. "Be quite, she-elf."

Legolas rode out with the rest of the Rohirim to meet the Orcs head on. He was not awear that at this very moment, Nienna, the one he held dear was taken captive again.

He slashed some more orcs that dared to touch him or Arod. He looked to the right when there was a lot of cheer and saw Gandalf coming down the mountain with what he recognized was Eomer.

Nienna was shocked to see that all the Orcs fled, but she knew that she would not stand a change to escape without help.

She hit the ground with a loud thump when they were what appeared to be a forest. The Uruk grinned at her and Nienna knew what would happen. She would be raped.

Soon her skirt was lifted up and she closed her eyes, hoping it would go away. "No, please, I will come with you, I swear but Seas (please) don't do this." She begged.

She might as well begged to a rock for all she got was a first into her face. "Be quite and lie still."

She felt the filty hands of the Uruk explore her body. Her breast, her stomach and then her private parts.

"What?" Legolas said in disbelieve when they had come back to the caves and he found Eowyn in tears stating that the orcs had took Nienna.

"We must safe her." He stated.

"We will make for Isengard next, that is where they are going I think." Gandalf said while patting the Elf's back.

Spining around, Legolas roared. "You don't understand. We swore to protect her, she will be killed, Gandalf. If nobody is coming with me, I will go alone."

He waited five second, nobody moved, they were shocked by his outburst, then he took up his bows and ignoring everybody, he mounted Arod again and made for the forest.

The uruk was about to enter her and Nienna closed her eyes. Tears were streaming down her cheeks. She had been raped before, but now she knew what it was like to be loved by somebody, she could not stand it.

She opened her eyes when she heard the clash of metal of metal. She saw Legolas fighting with the Uruk. Legolas looked absolutely furious. He had not spotted her yet.

Legolas quickly desposed of the Orc and cleaned his sword on his shirt. He wanted to move on to search for Nienna when he looked around.

He closed his eyes for a moment to compose himself. Nienna was a bloody mess. She had cuts and bruised everywhere from where the Uruk had bit her. He was just in time.

Sitting down in from of her, he asked. "Did he...?"

Nienna looked up but did not meet his eyes when she shook her head. Tears were still continuing to make their way though her cheeks. Legolas took a deep breath and drew her into his strong arms before pulling his cloak around her and rocked her gently, wishing that this had not happened.

**Hope you liked it. Please review. Until next week, I think. **


	12. comfort?

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of the Lord of the Rings. It all belongs to J,R.R Tolkien.**

**Note: Thanks for all the reviews. Please post some ideas. Let's begin. There is sex in this chapter.**

Legolas softly kissed the top of Nienna's head before he said. "Come, we must go back to Helms Deep, Gandalf must see you."

Nienna backed away from him as if he was on fire. Legolas noticed her face was full of fear.

"I promise, he won't hurt you. I promise, Mellon." Legolas said friendly.

"Just like you and Aragorn promised me that nothing would happen to me! No, Legolas, I don't believe in those promises any more. You saw what happened, seas (please), you must understand, I cannot do this, please, don't make me do this." Nienna begged him while falling to her knees.

Legolas walked over and pulled her to her feet before he said. "I promise that I would return to you, I swore it upon my heart and upon us. I will do it again, I will not let anybody hurt you, Nienna. I swear, if I do, then the Valar may strike me down, for they know I have deserved it. Please, put your faith in me and in Gandalf and all our friends, we will protect you or die trying."

Nienna nodded briefly before she allowed Legolas to pull her closer to him and then walked with him to Arod.

Gandalf looked over the battlefield. It had been hours since Legolas had left to find Nienna. The wizard did not know how far the Elf would go in his search for the Elf-Maiden. Aragorn looked up startled from his slumber when the wizard cried in joy.

"There they are, O my god, Nienna." Gandalf breathed, his expression changing so rapedly that Aragorn sprung to his feet.

"What about her?" He said.

"Look at her, Aragorn and look closely and tell me that what I see is not true." Gandalf answered the future King.

Aragorn shook his head and clapsed his friend on the shoulder before he said. "I am sorry, Gandalf but no you are right. We just might be glad that it is under the cover of night that they come to us. Let us make haste, we broke our promise once, let's just try to safe what is left of her trust in us."

Gandalf nodded and moved to the front gate where he kept waiting until Legolas pulled Arod to a stop next to the wizard.

Gandalf took the trembling Elf from Legolas, Nienna did not even struggle when Gandalf wrapped another cloak around her.

"You are safe now, my dear." The wizard said so softly that only Nienna could hear it.

She did not answer just merely nodded. Gandalf led her away to a room and noticed that Legolas and Aragorn had followed him.

"Nienna, I will not humiliate you by making you tell us what has happened. I trust that it has been enough for one evening. We will take care of your wounds later, both physically and mentally, but for now take a bath and relax. If you want somebody can stay with you, just take your time."

Nienna nodded before she said in a soft voice. "Thank you." Gandalf nodded and hugged her briefly before he turned to the others who were waiting for him.

"Who would like to stay with her?" He asked.

"I will." Legolas said. "Elves don't have problems with being naked. I can step out of the room if she wants me too."

Gandalf nodded and left the room. Aragorn looked at Legolas and then said. "Call us when you need anything or when you are done."

Legolas nodded and closed the door behind the man before he turned to Nienna. "What do you want me to do, my lady? Stay here or leave the room, so you can bathe in private."

"Please, Legolas, don't leave me alone." Nienna said clinging to him as if he was a lifeline.

Legolas nodded and while walking into the bathroom, filled the bath with steaming hot water. He then took his pack and took out some of the herbs to clean out her wounds.

When he returned, Nienna was staring at the water, as if she was uncertain of what to do. Legolas tapped her on the shoulder and said gently. "You have to remove you clothing, Nienna."

She nodded and started taking off her clothes, while Legolas turned around. When he heard her go into the water, he undressed himself and jumped into the water after her.

Legolas started to wash off the entire dirt off her skin before he noticed that she was shaking underneath his touch. "Am I hurting you?" He asked.

She shook her head and let him continue. "Legolas, do you love me?" Nienna asked him after a long silence.

Legolas was taken back by her question before he said. "I think I do, yes, I don't know how deep it goes yet. Why do you ask?"

"Will you show me what it feels like to make love to somebody you love?" Nienna quitly asked him.

Legolas looked at her and saw that she was blushing. "I would not do it if I did not know that you could love me back."

"I think I could love you, I think I am already doing so." She answered.

Legolas shook his head. "Nienna, what has happened tonight is horrible but I cannot make love to you. I could never do that after what has happened to you, I love you, but you need to heal first before I take you to the next step even if it just for comfort." He then turned around.

She nodded and then said softly. "I love you, Legolas." The Elf spung around and looked at her before his hand slid to her stomach.

Nienna kissed him softly and Legolas noticed the desire that he felt for her. He deepened the kiss and Nienna's hands grew bolder.

Legolas felt his body react to her touch and while he broke away his fingers soon found her most senstive spot. Nienna nearly shot out of the water and she let out a moan of pleasure.

She pressed her body against his and felt his desire for her grow. He pulled her away and said in a low husky voice. "Are you sure?"

Nienna nodded and Legolas pressed her against the wall before he entered her in one swift movement. Nienna let out a wisp of pain and Legolas relaxed. When he felt her relax he began to trust deep inside of her.

Nienna arched her back and her hungry mouth found his again. While their bodies became one, neither of them knew that their souls would become one also and the bond they forged that night could never be broken.

Legolas reached his peak and Nienna followed him closely after that. Both Elves were spent and Legolas jumped out of the water and he picked Nienna up before she fell asleep against him.

Legolas was grim, what had he done?

**This is it for now, Please review. **


	13. talking

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of the Lord of the Rings. It all belongs to J.R.R Tolkien.**

**Note: Thanks for all the reviews. Please post some ideas. Let's begin.**

Nienna woke up to find that a blanket was draped over her. She stood up and noticed that Legolas was still in the room. The Elf did not look at her and Nienna knew he wanted to talk about what had happened between them. She wasn't too sure either.

"If you are dressed, can we speak?" Legolas softly asked without turning around.

Nienna nodded against his back and then shot in the bathroom, where she came out 5 minutes later fully dressed. She sat down on the bed and tried hard not to think about everything that had happened mere hours ago. Legolas sat down next to her and said. "What did it mean to you?"

"I don't know, Legolas, I really don't. All I know is that you have offered me comfort in a way that not many people would do but I don't know where this is going to lead. Is it common for the Elves to offer comfort in such a way?"

"Yes, sometimes it is. But it would only be for the lust and desire and nothing more that is all. An elf joins their souls but only with their soulmates and that is once in a lifetime. I just wanted to know where we stand, Nienna."

Nienna nodded and said. "Well, we are friends, aren't we?"

"When you said you loved me, did you mean it?" Legolas asked looking straight at her for the first time. His eyes held something venerable.

"Of course, I did. I would never say it to you when I would not mean it." Nienna answered shocked that he would think that.

"Many have said that they loved me, only to break my heart later. Did you mean to say it, Nienna?" Legolas answered grim.

"I don't think I meant to say it, Legolas. It just seemed like the right thing to say. What do you say we do?"

"Let just take it slow. We are in a war and there is so much that you need to learn, I don't want to push you away by putting things on you that you are not ready for. Maybe we should pretend it never happened, last night."

Nienna bowed her head. "Can you be so coldhearted to think that it meant nothing to me, nothing at all?"

Legolas put his hand underneath her chin so that she had to meet his eyes. "I could never be, my lady, never ever. I swore to protect you; I swore it upon my heart and upon us. So if I swore it, I could never be so coldhearted to think that I meant nothing for you or for me. I do not bed somebody just for comfort or lust. I am just saying that we should not put too much though into it since everything can happen."

Nienna nodded and said. "That is alright, Legolas. I think you from the bottom of my heart."

Legolas smiled and kissed her lightly on the lips. Before Nienna could answer the kiss, a knock on the door interrupted them.

Legolas broke away from her before he called. "Enter."

Gandalf entered the room followed closely by Gimli. The Dwarf smiled at Nienna and Nienna gave him a ghost of a smile back.

Gandalf's eyes twinkled when he looked at the both of them, already he could see the bond forming between them, even if they did not yet know it themselves.

"How are you feeling, Nienna?" He asked.

"I am alright, Gandalf, thank you." She answered, having the feeling Gandalf looked right through her.

"I hope Legolas took good care of you."

Nienna nodded and said. "Yes, he did. You don't have to worry."

Legolas walked to the door and while turning to Gandalf said. "Do you still need me, or can I leave? I wish to dress my own wounds."

Gandalf nodded and pushed Gimli after him.

When Gandalf had finished dressing Nienna's wounds, the girl had asked to go outside and the wizard had nodded. When she had left, Aragorn had entered the room and while looking at the wizard he asked. "Gandalf, look me straight in the eye and tell me that you have absolutely nothing to do with Nienna and Legolas uneasiness."

"I don't have anything to do with it, Aragorn, if you must know." Gandalf answered while cleaning up the room.

Gandalf felt Aragorn's piercing gaze upon him and flinched slightly when he heard the next words. "I do not believe you. What did you do?"

"I did not do anything, alright, I might off helped things along with a potion that makes it easier to say what is on the mind." Gandalf answered.

"And you forgot to tell that to Legolas and Nienna. Gandalf, what you have done is wrong. If Nienna finds out, she will not trust you any longer." Aragorn began but Gandalf interrupted.

"They cannot see what they are becoming, Ellesar. Neither can you. You have seen that kind of love before and it makes somebody blind. You own that kind of love and it will lead to a great future, I just helped things along and I saved Nienna's life so stop you worrying unless they say something about it nobody has to know, to be honest I don't where this is leading too."

Aragorn nodded but decided to keep an eye out for the White Wizard next time.

**This is for now. Please review. And no this is not to put Gandalf as a bad person down, you will see what is going to become. **


	14. revelations

Disclaimer: I don't own anything of the Lord of the Rings. It all belongs to J.R.R Tolkien.

**Note: Thanks for the reviews. Please post some ideas. Let's begin.**

Elrond of Rivedell looked up sharply from the book he was reading when the messenger came busting through the doors.

"There is a message for Elrond, Half-Elven of Rivendell from Gandalf the White." The messenger said.

"What is this message about?" Elrond asked calmly.

"Gandalf said it concerns your granddaughter." The messenger answered before Elrond dismissed him with a wave of his hand.

By Elrond's knowledge he did not have a granddaughter, it was true both his sons had been courting Elf-Maiden but he had never known that he had a granddaughter from one.

When he had read the letter, he sat down in his chair with his head in his hands. He should have known this but maybe he was simply to late. By the time he had gotten to Lorien, Tarien (Nienna's mother) had died. Elrohir had been devastated but it had been more then a 1000 years ago. How could he tell Elrohir this? That he had a daughter while he had come over and moved on with his life after his beloved death?

Elrond stood up and walked to the door. He knew what he had to do. Walking straight to the Archery ground, he soon saw Elrohir and Elledan, his twin sons, sparring with their swords held high.

"Hello, Ada." Elledan, the older of the two said before he blocked his twin's brother's attack.

"Hello, sons. Elrohir, a word with you please?" Elrond asked grimly.

"Whatever it is, can't it wait until we are done, father?" His son asked him.

"I guess it can wait but I don't want to. It is better that you know this as soon as possible." Elrond said before walking back to the house.

Elledan looked at the retreating back of his father and then exchange a look with his brother, something was very wrong here. Elrohir dropped his weapon and ran after his father.

"Ada, what is going on?" Elrohir asked when he was in his father's office. Elrond looked up from rereading the letter again and offered his son a seat before he began.

"The thing is, Elrohir, that I have to tell you something, something very important. Do you know how Tarien died?"

A look of long lost pain passed Elrohir's fair features. "Is that all you wanted me to ask, Ada? Cause you could have done it before Elledan. She died when the orc's tortured her."

"No, my son, she did not. She was captive by Saruman when she traveled to Rohan. She escaped but died later. But that is not what I wanted to speak about. When she was taken captive, she carried your child." Elrond said softly.

Elrohir laughed. "That is not possible, you off all people should know that, father. I mean, we never slept..." Then his voice broke as a look of dazedness passed his face.

"Are you sure about that?" Elrond asked him.

"It is not true, father. I mean, we would have known if she were. Right, father, I mean we would have know, wouldn't I" Elrohir stuttered before his voice failed him all together. Elrond moved to his second born and pulled him closer.

"She might not have knows, neither did you then. All I know that she must have told Galadriel about it and there is this letter from Gandalf. I am sorry, my son, I truly am." Elrond whispered while he handed Elrohir the letter.

Moments of silence passed while Elrohir's eyes flashed over the letter. "Then if grandmother knew, why did she never tried to save her? Why did she never tried to save this child, my child, my Nienna?" He said while his eyes flashed back to the letter, to check the name.

"Because we did not want to believe that Saruman would do this, son, that is why." Elrond said calmly.

"Did you know about her?" Elrohir asked his voice shaking.

Elrond shook his head and Elrohir's hand went to his head. "This is my child, my child and Tarien's child. I though I lost here and when I finally left the pain behind me, somebody comes along and tells me that I have a daughter named Nienna."

Elrond nodded and Elrohir dropped his head in his hand but not before his father saw the despair and pain and joy in his son's eyes. A second later, Elledan burst through the door. After a quick look at his twin, he turned his gaze to their father and asked. "What is going on?"

"I just found out that I am an Adar." Elrohir said looking up for a minute.

"Mani? (What)" Elledan said while Elrohir handed him the letter.

"This cannot be true. How can you be a father? Who is the mother?" Elledan asked full have disbelieved.

"Tarien is." Elrohir whispered. Elrond saw the look of dawning on Elledan's face.

"What do you want to do, Elrohir?" Elrond asked.

"I would like to see her. Gandalf wrote that she is safe with him and Legolas and Aragorn and Gimli in Helms Deep but next they will make for Isengard and adventualy they will go to Dunharrow and Gondor." Elrohir answered.

"I will ride to Dunharrow, but I think, it is better, my sons that you go to Lorien and one of you stays here. I will promise to tell her about us and keep her safe." Elrond said.

"But, Ada?" Both Elves jumped up.

"No, buts, you two stay here and I will take care of her. Now Elrohir get some rest. I will leave first light tomorrow." Elrond said his face stern.

Elrohir made it to his chamber where he looked out the window and to the stars. He wondered about his daughter and if she would wanted to get to know him. Little did he know that at Helms Deep an Elf-Maiden was looking at the same stars and asked them to keep her safe when they left for Isengard the next morning.

**This is it for now. Please review. **


	15. truth

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of the Lord of the Rings. It all belongs to J.R.R Tolkien.**

**Note: Thanks for all the reviews and ideas. Let's begin.**

"Nienna, we are leaving for Isengard within the hour. I know this will be hard for you and if you want to stay here, you are more then welcome too." Gandalf said at breakfast to the young Elf-Maiden.

Nienna looked without knowing it herself to Legolas. The Elf seemed very interested in his breads all of sudden and did not look her in the eye. "No, Gandalf, I will come with you. I cannot stay afraid and locked away all my life. It is time for me to face him and let see that he cannot bring me down." She answered.

Legolas smiled to his bread and Aragorn grinned next to him before he turned to Nienna and said. "Maybe it is time that you learn to ride a horse, my lady. I am sure that one would carry you and else somebody would not mind teaching you, right, Legolas?"

Legolas looked up and said. "What do you mean, Aragorn?"

I mean, that you would not mind to teach Nienna how to ride a horse the Elvish way now would you?"

Legolas shook his head and answered. "I am sure, she does not need any of my help but if she does I would not mind helping her."

Gandalf smiled and then said. "Well, I hope you packed your stuff." Nienna nodded and left the room swiftly, only to be followed by Legolas.

"Nienna, please wait!" He called. Nienna stopped and waited for him. When he caught up with her, he said. "Are you sure that you are up for it? I mean facing Saruman."

Nienna signed and answered. "It is now or never, Legolas. You have to understand, I need to prove to myself that he has no power over me anymore. "

Legolas nodded and while looking around, pressed a fast kiss on her lips before he whispered in a low rough voice. "For I could not stand it if something happened to you."

Nienna smiled at this display of affection and answered before he left. "Then let me do this." He only nodded and then let go of her.

Nienna kicked her horse in the flanks to keep up with the army that moved to Isengard. She wondered if she would have the power to face him. Yet as she told Legolas, she needed to be sure that he had no power over her again for her to move on with her life and maybe to love again.

They soon came to the forest and Nienna suddenly felt a lot safer. Her ears picked up the sound from the trees and if she did not know better, she would swear that they were talking to her. She urged her horse into a gallop next to Gandalf and asked. "Can the trees speak?"

She thought Gandalf would burst out laughing but he looked at her and only said. "Ask Legolas, he will know."

Nienna fell back a few paces until she was next to Legolas. "Can the trees speak?" She asked.

"Yes, they can. The Elves began it. Teaching them how to speak. These trees are dangerous; don't go to close to them. They don't like creatures that don't belong here." He warned her.

Soon the gates of Isengard came into view. Nienna found it hard to suppress a shudder. How many times she had seen those gates, she wondered.

"_Look who returns. I knew you would come back to me, my little one. You cannot live without the evil now can you? You cannot live without the magic that you hold so dearly, the magic within you. Did I not tell you when you were younger that you were my grand student? That there was no such thing as good or evil only the most powerful. Choose wisely, Nienna, you might regret your choice in the future when you stick with the wrong people." _She heard Saruman's voice in her head.

"_Get out of my head, old fool. You once had power over me but not any more. I made my choice and I choice the light, I choice the good, the white and I will not back down from that. No matter what the future might bring, unlike you, I learned from my past. You had a change to do things differently but you choice the wrong side; I will be the winner in this game. Set my mind free, I COMMAND YOU, SET MY MIND FREE, NOW."_ Nienna shot back.

Gandalf's head shot to the right when he felt the sudden power coming from Nienna. "_What is going on?" _he asked her silently.

She looked at him and the wizard understood why she had been taken captive. Gandalf had known Saruman for a long time. He would never back down from power, he had the power of somebody or he would be teaching any other person who had enough power.

"_Tell me."_ Was all he said?

"_Saruman said that I was the only one with the power that Galadriel had. He said that she choice you as the leader of the White Counsel. He would use me to throw apart that counsel and become the Queen of Lorien and of the Elves. He told me that I had a choice between good and evil. I choice the evil and therefore immortality. That is why; she never tried to safe me. I am her heir and she knew that if she would get me out of there while I was under his power, I would turn evil and kill her. I had to choice for myself." _Nienna silently answered.

"You did the right thing." Gandalf said while he petted her own the shoulder.

"I don't know if I did." Nienna answered before her eyes closed and she fell unconsciousness against Gandalf. Saruman had finally released her mind and her power.

The others were busy with the greeting the Hobbits, so Gandalf had time to bring Nienna by and he pressed her against him while he sat down behind her on Shadowfax. "Legolas, take her." He called to the Elf.

"What has happened?" Legolas asked while taking Nienna over from Gandalf.

"No questions." The wizard snapped. Nienna had fallen into the darkness again while only vaguely wear that somebody she loved was holding her.

**This is it for now. Please review. **


	16. waking

Disclaimer: I don't own anything of the Lord of the Rings. It all belongs to J.R.R Tolkien.

**Note: Thanks for the reviews and ideas. But anyway let's begin.**

It had been five days since Elrond left and Elrohir had followed his father. Elledan was heading for Lorien. He wanted to know first hand from his grandmother what was going on.

()()()(

"Nienna, you have to wake up. Gandalf is going to break Saruman's staff." Aragorn whispered in Nienna's pointed ear.

She blinked and then opened her eyes. She smiled when she looked into Aragorn's face. "Hello." She said.

Aragorn smiled back and answered. 'Hello, welcome back. You had me worried there for a minute. What has happened?"

"I don't know but this is not the time to speak about this, Aragorn." She said while siting up. "I have to hurry if I want to see Saruman. I want to make him pay for what he did to me."

She stopped when she felt the man's hand on her shoulder. "Don't! You will only hurt yourself, niece. I am sure Gandalf will make him pay. Please come with me, there are some friends of me that I would like you to meet."

Nienna nodded and followed Aragorn out of the tent and into the field. She looked to the right when cries of joy where heard. There stood the tower of Saruman. The only place she had ever knew as home. Saruman had fallen on the spikewheel and was dead. She found little joy in this but was glad that he could not hurt her any longer.

"Are you coming, Nienna?" She heard Aragorn call and she ran to meet up with him.

After a few minutes of walking, they came to a small campfire where what it appeared two little children where sitting. "Merry, Pippin, this lady here is Nienna, she is the daughter of Elrohir of Rivendell." Aragorn called to the two.

"Did you take children with you?" She asked him.

"We are not children, My Lady but we are Hobbits. My name is Merry and this here is my cousin Pippin. We traveled together with the Fellowship and two of my friends Frodo and Sam."

"Merry, she is not supposed to know about these things." Aragorn hissed to him.

"To know about what? To know that the One Ring has been found and that a Fellowship of Nine Walker left Rivendell to destroy the one Ring in the fires of Mount Doom? To know that a Halfling named Frodo was its keeper?" Nienna asked, one eyebrow raised. "You forgot who I was a slave for, Aragorn."

"Who then?" Pippin asked, stepping closer to Nienna.

"Saruman." She answered while Pippin's expression changed to that of hatred.

"I don't like him and I am glad that he is death." He answered before giving her a hug. She smiled and hugged him back.

"Nienna!" Gimli called who came together with Legolas and Gandalf. The White wizard smiled and she noticed Legolas's eyes were glassed over. That meant, he was happy.

"Come, Nienna, remember that you asked about the talking trees, let me show you, the Ents." Legolas called to her. He was afraid he would burst with happiness if he did not take her apart soon. She looked at Gandalf for agreement and he nodded before she left with Legolas.

After Legolas had shown Nienna the Ents, he paused for a second. "You had me really worried there, Nienna."

'I am sorry, I did not mean to." She answered before leaning into the sudden desire to kiss Legolas. The Elf was all too happy to answer.

He broke apart when he heard footsteps coming. Turning around, he removed himself from Nienna, so that nobody would notice what was going on between him and her.

Nienna tried to fight the blush that had risen to her cheeks. She look up sharply when she heard Legolas say. "Hello, Aragorn. Did you came looking for us?"

There was no doubt Aragorn had seen more then Legolas thought. Maybe he would not say anything. The silence that fell was deafening.

"Just wondering what kept you." He said, his voice full of mirth.

"Nothing." Nienna said while walking past them.

"Legolas, I know what I saw. You have to stay away from her. I will not have you lusting after my niece. She is not somebody that you can just bed and then leave. I know with your past, this is probably what you see in her." Aragorn said to his friend.

"Don't even go there, Aragorn. I might not know the full extent of my feeling but I do know that whatever it is, it is true. If I wanted to bed her, I could have done so. What makes you so sure I have not do so?" Legolas said his voice dangerously low.

"Peace, mellon, I did not mean for it to go like this. I am sorry." Aragorn said while holding up his hands.

Legolas nodded before he followed his friend.

Hope you liked it. Please review.


	17. what is he like?

Disclaimer: I don't own anything of the Lord of the Rings. It all belongs to J.R.R Tolkien.

**Note: Thanks for all the wonderful reviews. I love you all. I will keep up the good work. Sorry that there was no update yesterday but I had a migraine attack so I could not do anything. Let's begin.**

"We have to make for Edoras next. There will be a feast held there in honor of the soldiers that died at Helms Deep." Eowyn said while Nienna was trying to catch her horse.

"Come here you. There is what?" Nienna asked while looking back.

"A feast. Where the woman dress up pretty and there is going to be a lot of beer." Eowyn said while laughing. "You have never been to a feast before."

"No, as a matter of fact, I have not been. I would like to see it, but I have never had the change." Nienna answered while finally spotting her horse. She walked over to it and tries to grab its reins but the horse walked further away. "Come here, Mellon, seas (please) come here, pretty horse. That is a good horse." Nienna said while she grabbed the reins of her horse and jumped lightly upon his back.

"Let us be off." Eowyn said while she kicked her horse in the flanks to get it to move.

"Aragorn, will you tell me what my father is like?" Nienna asked while riding next to Aragorn. The man did not respond and after nearly shouting his name, he looked at her.

"I am sorry, Nienna. I was lost in though." He said, smiling fondly at her.

"Who?" She asked.

"Somebody I dearly love. But what was your question?" He asked.

"Could you tell me what my father is like." Nienna asked again.

Aragorn thought hard for a moment before he said. "He is the second of the three children. The older one is Elledan; he is Elrohir's twin brother. Then there is Arwen; she is about 400 years younger then the twins. Elledan and Elrohir are the worst nightmare of Elrond. As much as he loves them, they always would get in pranks. Elrohir is the quite one of the twins. He is an excellent warrior and he loved nature, like most Elves do. He has a lot of energy and when he gets something in his head, he will succeed no matter what. He will go through fire to save his loved ones. He does not trust easily and his friendship is worth a great deal." Aragorn said while stroking his beard with his free hand.

"So Elledan is your older brother and Arwen your sister?" Nienna asked.

"Yes and no. Elledan and Elrohir are my foster brothers. And Arwen is my..." He fell silent then.

"Arwen is your what?" Nienna asked.

"This necklace that I got is a gift from her. The children of Elrond have the choice of Mortality. They can become immortal and mortal, which is their own choice. Elrond does not bare so much love for me as he once did. The reason is because I am the one who his daughter is denying the peace of Valinor." Aragorn said, his gaze fixed to the floor.

"Valinor?" She asked, while reaching out to touch him.

"It is Elvenhome. It is the uttermost West. The Elves leave Middle Earth by ships from the Grey Havens. They sail to Valinor; it is the place where the Valar dwell. A sort heaven for Elves only the don't die to get there." Aragorn said, trying to explain what Valinor was.

She nodded and said. "Why does Elrond don't want you to get close to his daughter?"

"Because if she marries me, she will died when I died and never go to Valinor. It is hard to understand." Aragorn said.

"But you love her, then why does he not want his daughter to be happy?" She asked confused.

Aragorn gave a grim laugh before he answered. "That is a good question, Nienna, that is also one that I cannot answer." She nodded and fell silent once more.

In the late afternoon of the next day, they came to Edoras. Nienna took her pack and then followed Eowyn to her bedroom.

'Here you go. I left you some clothes to wear. I hope you like them." Eowyn said before she left the room.

After Nienna had taken a bath, she picked up the clothes. There was a blue dress and two shirt and two pair of leggings. She picked up the blue dress and put it one before she put her hair up in a braid. She knew enough of the feast that if she got to nice, men would be too greedy for her and that was not what she wanted.

"A drinking game?" Legolas asked uncertain. Gimli nodded eagerly. Nienna smiled with her second mug in her hand. She could feel the affects of the alcohol in her system but she did not feel drunk. "Maybe is in an Elven thing." She thought while looking with interest to Gimli and Legolas.

Legolas put the mug to his mouth. If it were not for the rest of the men who were watching, he would not do it. Even Nienna was watching.

Nienna looked in sheer surprise to Legolas. The Elf had just finished his 10th mug and he was still standing. The thing was that he seemed to become more graceful and well spoken. "Come with me and join me for a dance." He said while putting an arm around her waist.

Nienna nodded. A lot of men asked her for a dance tonight but she had to say no to them all. Most were too drunk to care anyway. Gimli was sleeping on the table and Aragorn was speaking with Gandalf. Merry and Pippin were dancing on the table and Eowyn had joined her brother that she had introduced to Nienna earlier as Eomer.

"Where are we going?" She asked Legolas after the Elf had led her out of the hall and outside.

"Away from this mess." He answered without turning around.

She allowed herself to be led away by him. He stopped when they were could no longer hear the music and turned around. "Are you drunk?" He asked.

"I don't know." She answered.

"How much did you had?"

"Three mugs. And that was five hours ago." Nienna answered.

"Good."

"Why could we not dance in the hall?" Nienna asked.

"Because I did not want to dance. I just want to talk." Legolas answered. "Nienna, I don't know if I love you but you have to realise that when Elrohir comes, which he will, trust me, you must go with him. It is for your own safety."

'I don't want to be separeted from you." She said while pressing herself against him.

"Iston (I know). "He answered while pressing her closer.

They continued to stay that way until Legolas send Nienna to bed and he kept standing to look at the stars.

**Hope you liked it. Please review. **


	18. comfort

Disclaimer: I don't own anything of the Lord of the Rings. It all belongs to J.R.R Tolkien.

**Note: Thanks for the reviews. Please send me some more ideas. Let's begin. There will be sex in this chapter. **

Nienna woke up later in the night when somebody knocked on the door. "Enter." She called sleepy.

She looked up when Legolas entered the room. The Elf looked extremely tired and weary; something had happened no doubt. She sat up when he came to sit at the edge of her bed. Legolas was staring at his hands that lie in his lap. He did not speak but Nienna could feel that he wanted to say something.

"Legolas, what has happened?" She asked him.

He looked up; his blue eyes revealed all his emotions. Nienna saw concern, joy, sadness and anger but most of all there was fear.

"Did you know that Saruman had a Palantir?" He asked.

She nodded and gestured for him to continue. "Gandalf took it from him. Pippin touched it and he saw the Eye of Sauron. He also saw that Sauron is moving to strike the city of Minas Tirith and Sauron knows about Aragorn."

"Is Pippin alright?" She asked.

"He will be. But we have to leave tomorrow. We ride to Dunharrow and then to Gondor. Aragorn needs to arrive there before Sauron strikes." Legolas said while staring down at his lap again.

"Are you alright?" She then asked.

"I don't know. I felt his presence but it was to late. I failed them. I could have protected Pippin and Aragorn and I did not. I am not worth to fight in this war." Legolas said, his voice thick with emotions.

"Who are you joking, Legolas? You are a great friend, a good person and a wonderful warriors and a very passionate lover." Nienna said in a low voice, reaching out to touch him.

"Do you mean that?" He asked, looking like a little child looking for her to affirm it.

She nodded and then hugged him while she said. "Don't doubt yourself. It is not worth it. You are on of the most wonderful people I have ever met."

Legolas looked at her and she asked. "Lay with me. Let me give you the comfort that you have given me."

He looked unsecured but then nodded. Standing up, he made his way to the door and locked it. After he had done that, he sat down on the bed again.

"Come here, Legolas." Nienna softly command. He sat moved closer but still kept his distance. Nienna signed and then reached out to take his hand. She kissed him while her hands tangled themselves in his blond hair. Legolas answered the kiss and their tongues became entwined while Legolas kicked off his boots without looking where they landed.

Nienna broke the kiss and unbuttoned his shirt while savaging the feeling of love and passion for this Elf. Legolas waited patiently until she was done, while his whole body screamed for him to take her now.

Nienna threw his shirt on the floor and kissed his neck. Legolas suppressed a growl of pleasure and while lying back on the bed, he closed his eyes. Nienna trailed a path of fire with her kisses from the button of his neck until she came to the top of his shirt.

Soon Legolas was undressed safe for his pants. Legolas trembled underneath her touch. Nienna slowly made her way to his nipples, sucking on them gently. Soon she made her way down to his stomach. Her tongue was licking his navel and that small pleasure nearly brought Legolas undone.

Legolas turned around and grabbed her while he tore away her nightgown. "Meleth, let me do this." While he got ride of his last piece of clothing.

He then entered her slowly. Nienna's eyes were veiled and she looked at him before she kissed him again. It nearly brought tears to her eyes how tender he was.

Legolas began to trust in her fully and she soon found her peak. He followed her soon after it.

They lied spent in each others arms and Legolas soon fell asleep after whispering. "I love you Nienna."

"I love you too, Legolas." Nienna said to the sleeping Elf prince.

**Hope you liked it. Please review. **


	19. Elrohir

Disclaimer: I don't own anything of the Lord of the Rings. It all belongs to J.R.R Tolkien.

**Note: Thanks for the reviews. I will use the ideas I think. Let's begin.**

Dunharrow, Nienna wished she had never came her. That is where the problems started. Elrohir and Elrond had arrived this afternoon. Nienna already hated Elrohir. She had not even met Elrond. Elrohir had told her to leave, which caused her a lot of tears. She wanted to stay, to go with Legolas. He had not shown himself as soon as he found out that Elrohir was here.

"Aragorn, wait up please." She breathed while catching up with the man. He stopped and looked at her. Her eyes were red from crying.

"What is it?" He asked.

"Can't you help me. I don't want to go with Elrond and Elrohir." She answered.

"I know you don't but you have to. Go on, my little one. Elrohir!" Aragorn said while looking up.

She sprung around. An Elf was standing behind her. He had long dark brown hair and she notices the resemblance between them. Aragorn stepped around her and moved to him. He gave the Elf a hug and then said. "Ro, Nienna is here.

"I know." He said. Elrohir eyed her and then said. "A word please, Nienna."

She looked at Aragorn but the man did not meet her eyes. He knew she did not like the way Elrohir was acting towards her. He had never seen his brother behaving like this. He would not do anything, he had enough problems of his own but still his heart went out to Nienna and Legolas.

Nienna followed Elrohir to a tent. When she stepped inside her father had turned around to face her. "Did you pack your stuff? We are leaving tonight." He said.

"I have not packed yet. Can't I go back to Edoras with Eowyn and Merry? I don't want to go to Rivendell." She said.

"I told you this before, daughter, you will come with me." Elrohir said.

"Why should I obey you? I hardly know you. You walk in her and expect me to leave everything behind. Everything I have ever knows. Maybe if you would ask differently I would say yes." Nienna said, while tears streamed down her face again. In a couple of hours, her life had turned upside down.

"You will not talk to me like that. I am your Adar. Hold your tongue, Elfling." Elrohir snapped. "Now get your stuff, we are leaving."

"No." Nienna whispered.

"What did you say?" Elrohir said while turning around.

"I said no. I am not coming." Nienna said a little bit louder.

"You will listen to me, Nienna. Is it so hard to see? I want you close to me, to see you safe. What is keeping you here?" He asked.

"I cannot tell you." She said while dropping her head.

"It better not be one of those men, you better not be in love." Elrohir treaded.

"What if I am? What were you going to do about it?" She shouted.

"Kill him and keep you locked in a room. I will not have a whore as a daughter."

"Is that what you think I am? You don't even know me. You don't know anything about me or who I am or what has happened to me. You just think me as a whore." Nienna raged.

The next moment Elrohir's hand collided with her cheek. Her head snapped to the right and tears jumped into her eyes. She brought her hand to her already scarred cheek. Elrohir had never hurt a woman in his life; he did not know why he would hurt her, his Elfling.

"Elrohir, that is enough!" The voice of Elrond commanded.

"Ada, stay out of this. This is between me and Nienna." Elrohir said while turning around.

"It is my business if you want to hurt my granddaughter for absolute no reason. You better cool down, son. You temper is running up and you are hurting somebody." Elrond said before pointing his son out of the door.

"But Adar..."

"No buts, she has a good reason not go with us and your not making it easier. Go and see about the horses and let me speak with her. And o yes, send Legolas this way please." Elrond said before turning to Nienna. She did not look up to meet his gaze.

'I am sorry that he had hurt you, my little one. Just take it easy. Are you alright?" She nodded.

"Elrohir is normally not like this. He is just worried for you. Will you forgive him?" Another nod.

'That is good. Now please let me introduce myself. I am Elrond of Rivendell. You are Nienna right?"

"Yes." She said. Elrond lay a cool hand on her hot cheek. "Now, Legolas will be here soon and after he leaves I will send Ro in again. I am sure he did not mean it."

She nodded and closed her eyes. Elrond left silently before Legolas walked in. Nienna opened her eyes again when she was safely wrapped into his arms.

'I hate him."

"Who, Meleth?"

"My father."

"No you don't. It will be fine, just give it time. I hate to say it but I have to say goodbye to you. I am going to war in Gondor. I am sorry, Nienna. I wish we had more time but we don't. Stay safe and know that I love you and will always do so." Legolas said while looking at her.

"I love you too, Legolas." Nienna said before falling asleep. Legolas quietly left after that.

"You love Legolas?" Elrohir stated in disbelieve.

'I think I do Adar. Please I am sorry but I don't know." Nienna said softly.

'It is all right, little one. We can speak about this later. Pack your stuff, we are leaving soon." And he left the tent.

When Nienna walked outside, she found Eowyn was waiting for her. "Here pull your hood up. You want to go to war, right? You want to see your friends again."

"Yes, I do. Let us go." Nienna had made her dicision he was going to war.

**Hope you liked it. Please review. **


	20. power

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of the Lord of the Rings. It all belongs to J.R.R Tolkien.**

**Note: Thanks for the reviews. I hope you had a nice weekend. Let's begin.**

* * *

Nienna was dying to get some free air on her face. But she did not dare to risk it. She was not wearing a helm like Eowyn and Merry were but she had pulled her hood up. She suppressed a grin when she though of her father and that he would be worried very much over her and that she had escaped going to Rivendell. She did not want to be in prison any longer, she wanted to be free.

Eowyn looked at Nienna before she said. "Here you go, eat something, we will soon stop for the night. We should try to get some sleep then."

Nienna nodded and answered. "Thank you. I will be glad when we stop. I am starting to think that I should not have come with them but when I think about the goal. I am happy I did come."

Eowyn nodded fiercely. 'Yes, we will need it. We will need all the strength. Have you been trained in the art of battle?"

"No, I am not. Well not really, I thought myself most of what I now know."

"But I thought the Elves would always teach their children the art of battle? Why were you not teaches?"

'I never grew up among the Elves. I grew up as Saruman's student. When he found out that I would not budge to him, I became his slave. That was the kind of torment, I would not wish upon anybody."

"Why would he make you his slave? I don't get it."

"It is hard to explain." Nienna signed.

"I have got plenty of time, we will not stop till nightfall."

"Fine. You know the Lady Galadriel of the forest of Lorien. She is one of the few Elves that dwelt in Valinor and came back. It is like heaven to the Elves, at least that is what I heard. She was the first one who brought the White Counsel together. She had a daughter who married Elrond. Elrond and her had two sons, Elledan and Elrohir. Elrohir is my father. I am, this is what Saruman says, the heir of Galadriel. I have powers that match hers and if I would become evil those powers would create a second Era of Darkness. Don't ask me what those powers are for I do not know."

"That is weird but I would like to see that power. Tell me more about you."

"I have been his slave ever since I was 500 years old. That has been a thousand years. To the Elves, I am a mere teenager. My mother escaped and made for Galadriel, she died later." Nienna said while bowing her head. "Legolas had been taken captive a couple of months ago. I saved him and escaped with him, where I met Gandalf and Aragorn and Gimli. That is the short story of my life."

"Are you immortal or are you evil?" Eowyn asked with fear in her voice.

"I choice the light and therefor I am immortal as far as the Elves go. I cannot choice to become mortal any longer. I am good, I think." Nienna said while she looked up.

"Why do you think that? Don't you know?"

'Not for sure, I have never used my powers so, I have not seen them and therefor do not know if I would use them for good or for evil. I am still to young to decided to become good or evil. I want to be good but since nobody has even showed me how to use my powers, I do not know."

"I see, but what is if somebody would get your powers, what would happen?"

"I think I could be turned evil. But I am sure it will be fine." Nienna answered, feeling dread settle in the pit of her stomach.

* * *

"What? She has left?" Elrohir roared. If Elrond did not know his son better, he would have found this funny to watch at. Elrohir was furious with rage at the news that his daughter was nowhere in sight.

"Yes, that is the news. Now, my son, we need to leave too. We have to reach Rivendell before the Dark Lord releases his full power." Elrond said while guiding his youngest son out of the tent.

"That ungrateful little Elfling, if I get my hands on her, she will be sorry. How could she leave like that Father? She is supposed to obey me, not run of with the first Elf, she thinks, she is in love with."

"Ron, that is enough. She loves you and you know that. Nienna had found love with the Mirkwood Prince and he with her. Be glad it is Legolas and not somebody else. He will be more than able to take care of her."

"In what way father? In the way of bedding her, you mean." Elrohir said.

"Do not judge Legolas by his actions in the past. He has been hurt just like you. When I spoke to him, I could see his feelings are true towards her. He might not see them yet but they are there. You forget what your grandmother has foreseen in her mirror. If you push her away from him, then Sauron's victory will be a fact but she has the power of Galadriel and without Legolas, she will turn to evil, so pray hard that nothing happens to the prince in this war." Elrond spoke while he mounted his horse. Elrohir cursed one last time and then followed his father, while he prayed to the Valar to keep his little Elfling save.

* * *

**Hope you liked it. Please review. **


	21. bond

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of the Lord of the Rings. It all belongs to J.R.R Tolkien.**

**Note: Thanks for the reviews. Please put some ideas in them. Let's begin.**

* * *

Nienna looked up from her place underneath the tree. She felt strange. A great sadness and fear had settled over her. Yet it was not her own heart that was afraid but somebody else. But who could it be?

"Legolas!" She breathed while sitting up. "But how can this be? I mean we cannot share a bond, how can we?"

Then she remembered. Her mother had told her about it.

**Flashback**

"Come here, my little one." Tarien said. "You wish for me to tell you about the bond that some Elves share. The bond that me and Elrohir, your father share."

"Yes, naneth, please tell me about it and make me forget the pain for a while." Nienna said while cuddling closer to her mother.

"Well, when Elves fall in love sometimes when the Valar meant them for each other, they will bond. It means that there souls will become one. They can sense each other's emotions and can talk to each other through their minds if they are not that far apart. That bond can never be broken. They will always feel that special connection and that warmth of their partner's soul."

"Will I find somebody like that someday, naneth?" Nienna asked.

"Of course, you will. I am sure that you will find somebody that loves you just as much as I love you and your father." Tarien said smiling.

**End flashback.**

"But how could I not know that he is my soul mate? Nienna said while she sat back down. 'If I know, then he must know too."

* * *

Legolas looked up from underneath his hood. They had camped and he was hungry, even if he did not want to admit it, he also missed Nienna, that was another thing, he would never admit to anybody but himself and her. He felt strange; he had noticed it ever since they had left. First he though he was just scared of what was going to happen but now he knew it was something else.

"Estel, a word please." Legolas said into his friend ear. The man looked at him but then stood up to follow him.

"What is it, Legolas?" Aragorn said when they were out of earshot from Gimli.

"I feel strange. I though it was fear but know I know it is something different. Tell me, has Gandalf said anything about us?" Legolas said while turning around.

Aragorn hesitated but then decided to tell the truth. "The evening you brought her back, Gandalf gave you both something. It is a potion that makes it easier for people to tell what is on their mind and to do what they really wanted to do. But what does it have to do with you feeling strange? Did you got sick from it?" Aragorn asked, concern in his voice.

Legolas brought his hand to his head after he realized what had happened. "Ai, Valar, then I did not have to sleep with her. She and I bonded." He then sank to his knees when the full truth of his words hit him.

Aragorn ran to him and said. "What do you mean, Legolas?"

The Elf looked up and answered. "I gave her comfort in the way my people would do so. I never realized that it would mean, that she is the one for me, that we are one, that she could be..." He stopped and his eyes went big.

Aragorn shook his and said. "You are rambling, what can she be?"

"She could be pregnant, but no, I did not want to have a child with her. We never though about it. She is not pregnant, that is good. She is not pregnant, well yet but how could Gandalf do this? How could he meddle in our affairs when we were not even sure about our feeling?"

"Because to him, your feeling were clear even if you cannot see them. Don't worry everything will be fine. But what does this mean for you two?" Aragorn asked, eyeing Legolas.

"It means, my friend, that she belongs to me, what she likes it or not. But that also mean that we were meant for each other. You will not tell anybody about this, will you?" Legolas asked.

Aragorn nodded and then walked back to the camp, thanking himself that he was not an Elf.

* * *

Nienna smiled when she felt the warmth return into her heart and into her very soul. Legolas had returned the bond, he was aware of it and he liked it. She suddenly loved him even more. But she knew that he could not read her mind, else he would found out that she was heading for Gondor and not for Rivendell but she would find a way to do that later, right now, sleep was all she needed.

* * *

**Hope you liked it. Please review and thanks for all the other reviews.**


	22. evil

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of the Lord of the Rings. It all belongs to J.R.R Tolkien.**

**Note: Thanks for all the reviews. Please post some ideas about the battle and what Nienna's role should be. Let's begin.**

* * *

"Block, duck, stab! That is it, Nienna, you are doing it." Eowyn, the shield maiden of Rohan encouraged her friend.

Sweat was pouring down her face but Nienna knew that if she gave up like this in a real battle, she would be killed. She tried to block Eowyn's attack but she was too tired and her knees gave away.

"You have just been killed, Nienna." Eowyn said before she dropped her sword, when Nienna's sword collided with her own.

"So have you." Nienna growled angry.

Eowyn's face was full of fear when she looked upon Nienna's face. The Elf maiden's eyes were getting black and she looked ready to kill somebody. "What is wrong with you?" She finally managed to say.

Nienna shook her head, trying to clear her anger before she said. "I don't know. I was so angry back then. O Valar, Eowyn stay away from me. I have to leave, I have to think about this." Nienna said before she got up and ran into the woods. Eowyn looked at her retreating back with a look of pity on her face before she picked up the swords and walked back to the camp.

* * *

Nienna kept running as far as her body allowed it before she stumbled and fell on her face. Tears jumped in her eyes and she sat up again. Breathing deeply, she forced her racing heart back down. She wiped the tears away from her eyes with her sleeve before she got up and sat down on the trunks of a tree.

She had just realized why Saruman had chosen her as his student. She was the heir of Galadriel, which meant that she had the same power as the Lady of the Light but Saruman had chosen her because her power could be used for both evil and good.

"It is because my heart is both evil and good. I cannot ban the evil out of it because I don't know how. I have been living with magic for all my life, all my life I have been living with evil magic. I cannot live without it." Nienna said to herself.

She slowly opened her eyes when she heard the trees answer the silent cries of the lost Elfling. "Help me." She asked them.

'How can we help you? You are the only one who can ban the evil out of your heart. We cannot show you how, nobody can." They answered and then they fell silent once more.

Nienna dropped her head. She felt like she had failed. "I have failed them all. I have failed Legolas, Aragorn, Gandalf, Gimli, Eowyn, Atar and Naneth but most of all I failed myself. How can I do this? I don't know how." She cried silently.

"_You can never fail as long as you believe you can do it. Nobody can make you do things unless you do them first. Believe in yourself and you will find a way." _A voice on the wind said. Nienna looked up and a little bit of the despairing feeling disappeared. She wiped her eyes again and then walked back to the camp.

When she got back, she sat down after assuring Eowyn that she was fine. She drank and ate little that evening. She wished that she were home, she had never wished for it more then at that moment. It did not have to be Rivendell but just be among people that loved her and could help her. People that believed in her, not being somewhere on her own where all the two people she knew where afraid of her when they would find out.

* * *

When the watches were set, Nienna pulled her hood up and walked into the forest. She opened her heart to Legolas but almost closed it when she heard his voice in her head saying. _"Why are you despairing, Meleth? Is everything alright?" _

She felt tears sting in her eyes once more before she replied with. _'It is fine as if should be. I am not fine, I am..."_

"_You are what, Nienna?"_

'_I am evil, Legolas. You better stay away all of you. I cannot be changed. I don't know how. I know why Saruman kept me locked away and why nobody tried to safe me. I should be locked into a room and never set free for I am evil. If you like your life then you better stay away."_

"_You are my life, Nienna. Can you not see that?" _

Nienna signed before she said. _"I have to think. Goodnight Legolas."_ And with much effort she closed her mind off from him. She was touched by his words but knew that if she was evil, they could never be.

* * *

Miles away, Legolas signed grief when he felt his love close her mind away from him. It was true, here was not much he could do but why wouldn't she let him help her?

* * *

In Mordor a Red Eye became suddenly aware of a certain Elf Maiden's power and her connection to the Elf price and decided to use that for his advantage. He called to him the leader of the Nine Nazgul, the Witchking of Agmar.

"You know what to do. Proceed with the plan and help her ban the goodness our of her heart. Do it by all means." The Nazgul nodded.

* * *

Far in the West, the Valar watched the future with concern and decided to put the request of the Lady in Light in order and help her great grandchild. But how could they help Nienna except keep Legolas one long day away from her before she could ban the evil out of her heart.

* * *

**This is it for now. Hope you liked it. Please review. **


	23. it is over

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of the Lord of the Rings. It all belongs to J.R.R. Tolkien.**

**Note: Thanks for the reviews. I think this will be the battle. Let's begin.**

* * *

It had been days since they had left Dunharrow and they were finally in the Land of Gondor. Nienna longed for battle; she longed to get it over with. She felt strange now she knew the truth. It was like her only connection to good and to keep her sane was Legolas. She had not spoken to him since that evening and she wondered how he would react to her when he saw that she was not in Rivendell but in front of the city of Minas Tirith.

She looked up at the Pellonor fields. There were dead people everywhere but yet she did not felt scared. She somehow knew that she was not meant to die. She smiled and stopped her horse next to Eowyn. The woman nodded at her and she nodded back while she grabbed her sword. She would make it or die trying.

"Arise, Arise, Riders of Theoden! Spears shall be shaken! Shields shall be splintered! A sword day! A red day! Ere the sunrises. Ride now! Ride now! Ride! Ride to ruin and to the world's ending, death!" King Theoden said to his riders.

"Death!" Nienna and Eowyn shout together before they follow the king's banner to the orcs.

Nienna slashed her way through the orcs that tried to get her of her horse. She feels scared but somehow oddly at home. She smirked in return and feels part of the magic return to her heart once more. Nobody will kill her tonight without falling themselves.

She looked around when everything went silent. The cry that pierces through the air makes her very blood turn to ice. The Nazgul had landed. Nienna felt the fear return in full force before she grabbed her sword.

"Nobody can defeat me. No man can. Come with me, Elf-Maiden, come with me and live your life as the Queen of Darkness as you were born to do." The Witch King said while he turned his great beast around.

"No, I am not that stupid. I will not fall for Sauron the Deceiver. He might be able to trick my master but he will not be able to trick me. Send somebody else to do his dirty work." Nienna answered while she sprung her horse around to face the Nazgul.

"You will never be good. That is not what you were born to be, Sauron will have you, Elf, one way or another." The Nazgul shrieked.

Nienna laughed before she said. "Your master's time is ending. He started this war far too early. He is frightened. You will fall. You will fall today by the hand that you at least expect. Go to him and tell him that he will never have me. I am good, I choice the Light, I will never be tempted by the darkness."

The answer was the flapping of fell breast when the Nazgul flow away. Nienna looked away and tried to hold her sword steady in her hand, she was shaking.

She looked sharply to the right when a cry was heard. The beast of the Nazgul was killed. Nienna looked in wonder when the hand of Eowyn struck down the Witch King. The leader of the Nazgul was no more. When the Maiden fell to the grass, Nienna sprung her horse around and made for Eowyn.

Not seeing the orcs in her way, she soon found herself lying flat down on her stomach. Turning around, she saw that her horse was killed. She crawled to her feet and tried to run for Eowyn. When the orcs would not move, she felt the same anger taken her over once again, only this time it was stronger then it has ever been before.

The orcs ran away from her and she made for Eowyn. "Please, Eowyn, it is I, Nienna. Are you all right? Please speak." Nienna said while she sat down next to her friend.

When Eowyn didn't answer, Nienna bowed her head and gave into the anger. She was so tired to the constant struggle within her. It did not matter to her what would happen.

Spinning around, she picked up a sword and slashed it through the many orcs that were standing there.

* * *

Gandalf kicked Shadowfax into action. He had to reach Nienna before it was too late. Trying to get away from the Orcs, he made it to Nienna's side. When she looked at him, there was no recognition in her black eyes. What Gandalf had feared had come true, Nienna had turned evil.

"Nienna, fight it. It is I, Gandalf. Remember me, child." The wizard tried when he reached her.

Nienna blinked and said. "Gandalf, you have to go away, I am evil. I cannot be cured."

"Yes, you can. You have a choice. Remember do not give into it. Fight it, come back to the light and leave the darkness behind. You can do it." Gandalf said while opening his arms.

"I am so scared, Gandalf. What if I fail?" She said while tears streamed down her face. Gandalf walked over and pulled her into his embrace.

"You will not fail. You are strong. You have people who love you, I know you have only known darkness with Saruman but there is so much good in. Do not turn away from that. I will help you, I swear." Gandalf said while stroking her hair.

When they arrived in the city, Nienna was spent, yet she was glad to see Legolas again. Gandalf understood that her evil side was triggered through her emotions. As long as she would not get all to made, or lose everything she needed it would be fine.

* * *

Legolas was sitting in the throne room. He was angry with Nienna for not listening to him. He looked up when the door opened. Standing up, he signaled for Gandalf to leave them alone.

"Legolas!" Nienna screamed with joy before she ran to him.

She stopped when she noticed how remote the Elf was. "Is something wrong?" She asked.

"Why didn't you go to Rivendell? Like I asked you." Legolas asked.

"I am sorry, Legolas. But I could not stay away when there were so many people who were fighting. I wanted to make a difference. I am sorry." Nienna answered.

'I do not care if you are sorry or not. You should have listened." Legolas snapped.

"Are you not glad to see me?" She asked uncertain.

"I would have rather seen you safe in Rivendell then here in the middle of battle clothed like a man." Legolas said his voice full of anger.

Nienna closed the distance while her heart stung at his words. She noticed that the tears were back but while she moved closer to him, Legolas went further away. "I am sorry, Legolas. Please forgive me. I love you."

"I do not care if you love me or not. You could have gotten hurt out here. I will send word to Elrohir and he should come and pick you up or stay here for all I care." Legolas snapped again.

Nienna felt her heart breaking and she asked. "Don't you love me anymore?"

"I do not know, Nienna. I really don't. I have to think, we will speak of this another time for now do me a favor and do as I ask." Legolas said while turning around and walking out of the room.

Nienna's heart broke and it sends her over the edge. She ran out of the throne room while she did not care about her evil part anymore. It was over, Legolas was her last line to this world now, and it was gone. She had given in.

* * *

**Hope you liked it. Please review.**


	24. binding

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of the Lord of the Rings. It all belongs to J.R.R Tolkien.**

**Note: Thanks for all the reviews and the ideas. Let's begin.**

* * *

Legolas walked back into the throne room. He looked up when he saw Gandalf standing there, the wizard turned around when the Elf entered and said. "Welcome, Legolas. Come and sit, we have much to discuss."

Legolas nodded and sat down next to Aragorn. Gandalf continued. "What we have to discuss is what we are going to do against Sauron but first there is something that is far more important. We have to discuss Nienna. Some of you might know that she has an evil side, now she thinks she is evil, which is when she is not angry she has a good change of banning the evil out of her heart. Right now, there is not much that is keeping her connected to the good in the world. The truth is that only one thing is connecting her right now and that is us. Actually only one person." Gandalf turned to Legolas before he said. "That is you, Legolas. I will be fair with you. I think you know about the bond between you and Nienna, well that is the only thing that can save her and pretty much the rest of this Middle Earth."

Legolas swallowed hard before he said. "So she can be turned evil when I would be mad at her."

Gandalf nodded and answered. "Yes, that would be pretty much it. She is despairing and does not have much hope for herself. She needs you now more then ever. I know you would rather see her safe in Rivendell but no matter what she would need to be saved. Why do you ask?"

Legolas bowed his head before he answered. "I was mad at her for not being in Rivendell and for not obeying me. I said to her that I needed to think and closed myself off from her. I cannot sense her any longer. I fear I have made the biggest mistake of my life and broke her heart and probably sealed the faith of the Earth."

Gandalf shook his head before he said. "What are you getting from her?"

Legolas focused hard and after a little while he answered while his face was as pale as the wall of the city. "She is heartbroken. There is so much grief and pain and anger, I cannot begin to see an end to it. Her soul feels black and chilled as ice. I cannot reach her. She has closed off; the bond between us is growing weaker by the minute."

Gandalf signed and closed his eyes before he said. 'That is it then. Aragorn, when do you want to leave for Mordor?"

"In a week, Gandalf, maybe two that is all we have." Aragorn answered, casting a concerned glance towards Legolas.

"Alright, we do not know for certain if Nienna is evil. There is a good change that it is only temporary but be on your guard, all of you. Legolas try to safe things between you what you can, if you are willing." Gandalf answered.

Legolas looked up and said. 'Yes, Gandalf, I love her."

"Show that to her."

* * *

Nienna had pulled back into her room. She felt heartbroken and torn. Her mind was venerable and she soon she felt a presence in her mind. The presence of Sauron.

"_I told you that you would be mine." _

"_I will never be your. Now please, leave me alone."_

"_Nobody wants you, Elf. Not even the Elf prince. You can make them pay. I will kill them and I will do it by you. You know what to do, you are mine." _Sauron said and Nienna felt the black energy return to her, more heavily then anything she had ever experienced.

When she looked up, her eyes were as black as the night.

Days had gone by and Nienna had heard from the plan from Sauron how to kill the fellowship. She had to start with Legolas. All the goodness was out of her heart yet little did she know that between all those dark thoughts a little spark remained only needed to be lit and light her whole soul.

* * *

She did not want to be with Legolas for she was scared that he would find out about her. She was still heartbroken and this evening she would kill them all. She heard from Eowyn that they would in the garden tonight.

The day passed swiftly and passed into the night. Nienna had a sword with her before she made for the garden. She soon heard voices, voices that belonged to Gandalf, Aragorn, Gimli and Legolas.

Nienna was clad in black. Her eyes were black and not their usually stormy grey. She counted to ten and then stepped into the garden. Gandalf's head snapped to the right when he felt the power coming from Nienna. It was evil but before he had a change to say something, Gimli had called to her. 'Hello, there lassie, what are you doing?"

"Nothing, Gimli, nothing." Nienna answered while a smirk played on her lips. She hesitated when she saw them standing there, she could not do it, everything they had shared, and she could not kill them.

Sauron forced more power and evil into her mind, causing Nienna to fall to her knees. Everybody heard the voice coming from him. _"Kill them, Nienna, kill them all, and do as I say. You will obey me, start with the Elf prince."_

Legolas's jaw was set, he remembered Gandalf's words and he stepped forward. Nienna stood up and lifted up her sword before she said. "I am sorry. He is so strong; I cannot fight him any longer. Kill me and safe the world." Before the spark vanished out of her eyes and she rushed for Legolas.

The Elf met her with his own knife and they danced around each other for a minute while Legolas desperately tried to reach Nienna. When he did not succeed he dropped his knives and while ducking underneath her sword, he grabbed hold of her before he said. "If he wants me dead, he should do it himself. Nienna, I love you, I swear it by everything and if I brought this one then I will also end it." With those words, his fist collided with her temple and he knocked her out.

* * *

Nienna woke to a severe headache and found herself tied to a bed. When she looked around, she noticed that Legolas was sitting with her. The Elf looked at her and a shy smile was on his lips before he said. "I know you are evil and I also know that I am the only one that can bring you back. I will also tell you how, by binding myself to you. I know you will return the bond, Nienna, I know you do."

Nienna did not answer, she just wishing it would end. She closed her eyes and the tears fell from her eyes. Now that the presence of Sauron was gone, she felt empty and spent. She opened her eyes when she felt Legolas's lips on her own. The Elf's tongue begged for her to return the passion and she opened her mouth willingly.

Legolas smiled and while undoing her gown, he nearly pushed her to the edge with his kisses and skilled fingers. He cut her lose and then made love so tender to her, it brought tears to her eyes. Nienna felt her soul being lifted to new heights and felt all the warm return to her.

Before Legolas reached his peak, he whispered. 'I bind myself to thee, Nienna, daughter of Elrohir, Lady of the light."

Finding her voice, she answered. "I bind myself to thee, Legolas son of Thranduil, Prince of the Woodland Realm."

After that, Legolas lay down close to Nienna and kissed her temple before he said. 'I will not be mad at you again. The Valar have chosen for us to bind and I will not let anything come between us. You are mine and mine alone. As long as I am good, so are you."

Nienna nodded and finally fell asleep, having made her choice, she had chosen the light.

* * *

**Hope you liked it. Please review. **


	25. aftershock

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of the Lord of the Rings. It all belongs to J.R.R Tolkien.**

**Note: Thanks for all the reviews. Please put some ideas for a next story if you have one. Let's begin. **

* * *

Nienna woke up a few hours later and she got up. While she got dressed, she looked at Legolas. The Elf was still fast asleep. Nienna signed before a smile lid her face. Gathering her things, she took one of Legolas's twin knives and bound it to her waist, she then tiptoeded out of the room.

When she was out of earshot of the room, she broke into a run and ran straight into the garden. There she sat down on a bench and smiled to herself. "So easily fooled." Her face sobered when she thought of Legolas. 'I am sorry, Legolas. I know we could have a good future together but for your sake it is better if I leave." Nienna said to herself, she knew that she was still evil not matter what they told her. She could not be good when she did not ban the evil out of her heart.

Nienna got up and ready to leave. As long as she was in the presence of the Fellowship, they were in danger. She turned around when a voice behind her said. "Is that what you are going to do to him? Leave in the middle of the night. It will break his heart."

Aragorn was standing behind her. She grinned before she said. "You are wrong, Aragorn. I know he loves me but you cannot see. I fooled you, I fooled him. I fooled everybody, I am no good. I will never be unless I can get this evil out of my heart and I cannot do it around people I love."

"What about Legolas? What about his happiness? You say you are evil but you are not, can't you see that? You might think you are but your actions prove otherwise. You have all this power but the thing is that you don't know how to deal with it because you have no been taught, give yourself a change for a better life and prove to yourself that you are not evil. Everybody else can see it, Nienna, so why can't you? Why can you not give yourself, give Legolas a change for a better life, a life with somebody you love." Aragorn said while closing the distance.

"How can I be good? How can you say that? Have you not been here the past couple of days?" Nienna whispered.

Aragorn smiled and said. "You are wrong there, Nienna. There is no good and evil in the heart but in the action. You have not killed somebody but only played with the idea, we all do that. You have not killed or tried to, alright, maybe you tried but you pleaded for forgiveness. If you were truly evil you would not be here. Now stop fooling around, you have not fooled us but your own heart. Stop this thinking that you are evil when you are clearly not and go back. Go back to Legolas and give yourself a change for happiness. We will be there to help you all the way if you need it."

Those things that Aragorn said were enough to bring Nienna down. Everything she had believed in proved to be a lie once again. She buried her face in her hands and sobbed every single fear and doubt coming out. Aragorn walked over and pulled her into his embrace, letting her sob on his shoulder. He knew that victory was theirs.

After a little while her sobs ceased and Aragorn send her with a soft word back to her room, telling her to crawl into bed and have a long talk with Legolas about her doubts and fears.

When Nienna came to her bedroom door, she stopped. Fear had taken over; fear about what Legolas might say when he found out. She knew she had to go in there and while she took a deep breath, the door was opened and Legolas stepped out, nearly bumping into her.

"Nienna, there you are." He said, his voice barely hiding the relief he felt. When he found her gone when he woke up and one of his knives missing, he got frightened that she would harm herself. "Are you alright, Meleth-nin?"

Nienna shook her head but she did not answer him. Legolas took her hand and brought her back into the room. "What has happened?"

"I wanted to leave but could not do it. Aragorn found me and said that I was not evil and that it was a big lie." Nienna said, tears close at bay.

If Legolas was surprised, he did a very good job at hiding it before he seized her and said. "He is right. You are not evil, if you truly were, you would have killed me. I know it is hard, having people shatter your believes like that. I tried to protect you by sending you away to Rivendell so that you did not have to deal with it but I guess that you need to. Why are you so frightened?"

"I am scared of loving you." She answered while still being in his arms. "I am scared of hurting you and kill you. I do not think I am worthy of you."

Legolas looked at her before he said. 'I am scared too, Nienna. I scared of this feeling you give me. This feeling of the things I can do with you next to me. I am frightened of waking up one day and finding you gone. I do not know what do and what to expect. It is weird, I have seen so many things in my life, I fought many battle and have not been afraid to die but the thing I am most frightened off is when you leave me. You are worthy of me, I am just wondering if I am worthy of you."

"You are Legolas; you are the best thing that could ever happen. I love you, do not doubt it. I will never leave anything that feels so good." Nienna said while clinging to him.

Legolas stroked her hair before pushing her away. Nienna looked at him and asked. "You do not want me?"

Legolas smiled at her expression before he said. "I do, my love but I cannot hold you close when I want to kiss you, now can I?"

Nienna smiled suddenly and leaned into the kiss. They continued to enjoy each other's presence until it was time for breakfast. Legolas took her hand in his and entwined their fingers while caring no matter who saw it.

* * *

**Hope you liked it. Please review. I know it is fluffy but I wanted it to be. Until next time. **


	26. a pleasant suprise

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of the Lord of the Rings. It all belongs to J.R.R Tolkien.**

**Note: Thanks for the reviews and ideas. Let's begin.**

Nienna had her hood pulled up when she said goodbye to Legolas and Aragorn. They would ride to Gondor and try to draw Sauron's attention away from Frodo. She looked at Gandalf, the wizard looked back and said. "I am sure you will be of good use here, Nienna. I know it is hard to get separated but just be safe and use your training for good. We will be close in case you need us."

Nienna nodded and hugged the wizard. She then looked upon the face of Aragorn, the man smiled and said. "If victory is ours, you will meet all your family, I swear it to you. If not, then I pray that you will be safe, Nienna. Take care, niece, I pray to the Valar that we may see each other again." With those words, he kissed her on the cheek.

Nienna smiled when she came to Gimli. The Dwarf still had not gotten over the fact that they were together. He was turning red and did not know what to say so she said to for him. "Take care, Gimli and kill all those orcs for me. My thoughts will be with you."

The Dwarf smiled and then gave her a quick hug before disappearing through the crowd. Nienna felt alone but in an instant Legolas stood next to her and he whispered. "You will not be alone, Nienna. Do not forget that I love you, I am sorry our time is so brief but we will see each other again. I swear it. If I do not return to you, then remember that you will always have my love. Until our paths may cross again, my queen." Before he kissed her.

After he was gone, Nienna realized the full force of his last words. "My queen? What does that mean?" She asked herself before she flushed red and decided to visit Eowyn in the houses of Healing.

Walking through the streets of Minas Tirith proved to be enough entertainment. Nienna had never been in a big city before so she looked everywhere. Most people greeted her friendly and she nodded in return. She felt a lot better then the past few days, there was just something that was not quite right. She started to notice that she had not been feeling good. If she did not know better, she would say that she had gotten ill but that could not be, she was an elf after all.

She walked into Eowyn's room and the girl greeted her with a smile. When Nienna smiled back, Eowyn began to speak about Faramir, the young steward of Gondor that she had met during her stay here. When Nienna did not respond, Eowyn asked. "What is wrong with you, Nienna? Are you not feeling good?"

"I am feeling fine, right now. I just feel a little bit sick in the morning and very tired. But the last couple of days have been hard. I guess I am just overworking myself even if I am an elf." Nienna answered.

Eowyn closed the door before she sat back down again and asked. "Have you been eating good?"

"I am not hungry in the mornings since it just comes straight out again but in the afternoon and evenings yes, I have been eating then." Nienna said, while Eowyn's eyes cleared up as if she had figured it out.

"What I am going to ask next, might be a bit personal but I have to ask it." Eowyn said while starting to smile.

"Alright." Nienna answered while wondering what in the world Eowyn would ask her.

"Have you slept with Legolas? And not like sleeping sleeping but well you know." Eowyn said while making movements with her hands.

Nienna held her gaze to the ground but nodded. Eowyn nearly shouted with joy and then said. "Girl, you are not sick, you are pregnant."

Nienna looked up sharply when Eowyn said that before she said. 'That cannot be. It simply cannot be. I did not wish to be pregnant, maybe Legolas wanted to but I.." Her voice failed. She had wished for children one night and thought about it.

"Come we will go see a healer if you not believe me, she will tell you the truth." Eowyn said while taking Nienna to see a healer.

"Well, girl you are pregnant and have been for about 5 week as far as I can tell." The women named Tary told Nienna. Nienna nodded, she was still in shock. How could she not know? How was she going to tell Legolas or her father for that matter?"

Eowyn noticed Nienna's look of despair and while guiding her out of the room and into her own room, said. ''You do not want the child?"

"What did you say, Eowyn?" Nienna asked while looking up.

"I asked if you want the child or not?" Eowyn repeated casting a worried glance towards Nienna.

"I do but it is not the best time to get one." She answered while frowning slightly when she felt the child's presence in her body. She should of known better and used her senses. Her hand went to her belly and rested there.

Eowyn saw her movement and touched her shoulder for a minute before she said. "I will leave you alone to think about it. I will not tell anybody."

Nienna nodded and when Eowyn was out of the room, she opened her mind to Legolas. She needed to tell him. _"Legolas, are you busy?" _

His voice answered her almost right away. _"Not right now. Is something wrong?" _He asked.

"_Not wrong. I just found something out." _

"_What?"_

'_I am carrying our child." _She answered bracing herself for his response.

"_You are pregnant?" _

"_Yes, I am."_ Nienna answered before she felt a wave of happiness pass between them. There was also a great deal of fear and doubt. She smiled despite of herself and thanked the Valar for being with Legolas.

**Hope you liked it. Please review. **


	27. the fight is over

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of the Lord of the Rings. It all belongs to J.R.R Tolkien.**

**Note: Thanks for the reviews. Please if you have some ideas just post them.**

* * *

Nienna was watching the ceiling while she was lying on her bed. She was desperate for a little bit of news from the War. It had been nearly a week since Legolas had left. Nienna missed him; she needed him now more then ever. She still was not sure if he wanted to raise the child with her. She might just have the child and then give it away if she had to raise it on her own. She was also worried what her father might say.

She had discussed everything with Eowyn and she had said that she needed to talk this over with Legolas but how was she going to do that when her lover was 300 miles away.

"6 weeks, 6 weeks since it had happened." Nienna whispered to herself, trying to calculate where it had happened. "Must have been Edoras." She muttered before getting up. She had slept for a few hours. It was strange for her feeling life in her body, feeling it grow and knowing she had a connection with Legolas no matter what would happen.

She put a dress on and went in search of Eowyn. Nienna felt depressed. It was as if the end was coming. Nienna walked over the battlements and stood there looking out for a sign from the East.

* * *

Legolas slashed his sword through the nearest Orc. He wondered if they were going to see the end of it today. It had been an hour and rescuing Aragorn 5 times that the battle had began. He felt the wounds on his arm sting him, and orc has cut him before he had found its head removed from its body.

Legolas looked up at the sky when he heard the Pippin shouting. "The Eagles, the eagles have come." He smiled and with a vision from Nienna with their unborn child in his mind, he cut the next orc in the belly.

His head shot to the right when he heard Gandalf chant the name of Frodo. What he saw made his heart scream in joy, Sauron's eye had exploded, they had won. Forgetting all his dignity, he hugged Aragorn when the man came walking by. Aragorn hugged him back and Legolas felt himself being patted on the shoulder by the men around him while they congratulated each other on their victory. He only hoped that Nienna could watch this.

* * *

In Minas Tirith, Nienna felt her heart scream in joy all of sudden. The dark cloud got lifted as if it was a miracle. She heard the people around her scream in joy and their voices were lifted in a song. She felt the urge to scream but she knew that it would not be wise for her. So all she did was smile and waited until the messengers would come that would bear her to Ithilien and to Legolas.

She did not have to wait long. Two days later four of the fastest riders came bearing messengers for Eowyn and Nienna. Eomer had asked Eowyn to come and Aragorn had written a letter saying he wanted Nienna to come. So Nienna packed her stuff and made way for Ithilien.

It was a 2-day ride to where everybody had gathered. Nienna was glad that they were there. She looked in surprise to all the people that were gathered there, hoping to see a blond haired Elf prince among them. She signed when she did not see him and kept her eyes before her.

She smiled when she stopped and was helped of the horse by Aragorn. He hugged her before he looked at her from head to toe and his brow furred before he asked. "You look different. Is something bothering you?"

She shook her head, not sure if she could trust him with her secret before he whispered. "Come I will bear you away and then we can speak. Your secret will be safe."

She nodded and followed Aragorn for a walk down by the river. He smiled at her and said. "Legolas is helping some people, you will see all of them tonight. Will you tell me what is wrong?"

"I am confused." Nienna simply stated.

"Why are you confused?" Aragorn asked, looking at her more closely.

"There are things that have happened and I do not know how to deal with it." Nienna said. "I will tell you but you have to promise me that you do not tell Elrohir or anybody else until I am ready."

Aragorn nodded and Nienna took a deep breath before she said. "I am bearing Legolas's child." Aragorn looked shocked before he pulled her into a hug. Nienna felt her eyes became wet again. She was so confused and felt very weird.

"I will send Legolas to you so that you can talk about it, alright. Do not worry, it will be fine." He said before grabbing her hand and taking him with her. He told her to wait outside a door and went inside. A minute later, she heard him say inside. "Legolas, Mellon, Nienna is here. She is waiting outside."

"Alright, you will be alright here?" She heard his voice ask before his light footfall walked to the door and a second later, he was standing outside. It took Nienna every strength of willpower she had not to break down in front of him.

Legolas looked at her and then took her hand and let her an empty room. When he had closed the door, he came to her and while putting her hair behind her ears, kissed her gently. After he broke apart, he said. "Are you alright?"

"Yes, just very confused. "She answered.

Legolas nodded and looked away for a minute before looking back at her and said. 'I am happy, you know. I don't know what the future might bring but I am happy, Nienna." Nienna looked confused for second, trying to think what he meant before he smiled shyly and touched her stomach. It was a fleeting touch and Nienna almost missed it. Her eyes shot down and she grabbed his hand, guiding it underneath her shirt to lie on her bare belly. Legolas looked up and the smile returned to his lips before his eyes glanced over and his senses told him all he needed to know. They both knew they needed to talk about everything but for now they simply were content with being with each other and with the miracle they created. They would deal with the rest later.

* * *

**Hope you liked it. Please review.**


	28. you are what?

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of the Lord of the Rings. It all belongs to J.R.R Tolkien.**

**Note: Thanks for the reviews and ideas. Let's begin. I am taking time jumps in here. **

Nienna woke up from her slumber when something inside of her told her something was wrong. She blinked a few times to let her eyes get used to the twilight in the room. Looking next to her, she smiled at Legolas sleeping next to her. She got up and got dressed, decided to leave Legolas to sleep for a few more minutes.

After she got dressed and looked outside, she knew that this was a good moment to talk about the baby. Walking over to the bed, she gently shook Legolas, when he did not stir; she shook him a little but harder. "Legolas, it is time to wake up." She softly said.

Legolas stirred slightly and the opened his eyes. Nienna took a gasp of breath when she noticed how dull they were. Sitting down on the bed, she asked. "Legolas, what is wrong?"

He looked at her and smiled of a second before his left hand went to his arm. Nienna helped him pull the sleeve up and then she saw the huge gash on his arm. She had seen enough wounds to know that the wound was poisoned. Legolas made a move to speak and she pushed him back down before she said. "Hush, don't speak. I will get you some water and then you get some more sleep."

He nodded and fell back into the pillows. When Nienna came back with some water, she helped him drink and soon Legolas fell into a deep sleep again. Nienna was worried and her hand went to his forehead, he was burning.

She walked out of the room and walked straight to Aragorn's room. It took a couple of minutes and a handful of knocks before he came to the door. His hair was tangled and he hastily pulled a shirt over his head before he said. "Nienna, it is 3.30 in the morning, what on earth can you be doing up so early? We are not all Elves you know."

"It is Legolas, he has a high fever." Nienna answered, nearly pulled Aragorn from behind the door.

"What do you mean? He cannot be sick."

"He is not sick, he is poisoned." Nienna answered, getting impatient. Aragorn nodded briefly before he stepped back into the room and came walking out of it with his pack in his hands. He gestured for her to lead the way and she nodded.

Legolas was still lying in the same place as she had left him, he had kicked the blankets off of him and his face was twisted in pain. Aragorn looked at him for a second before he asked. "Do you have any specialties a healer?"

"I know the basic." Nienna answered. Aragorn nodded and said. "Alright then. Stand by and do as I bid you. We might need Gandalf but that can wait."

Nienna nodded and the next hours were spent in working hard to safe Legolas's life.

* * *

Nienna was walking outside, the both of them had worked hard and Aragorn said there was a good change Legolas was going to make a full recovery. She was so tired of the room, that Aragorn had allowed her to go outside and get some rest. She looked up when one of the Halflings came walking towards her. He was one of the two, she did not know. She smiled and waited for him to catch up with her.

"Hello, my name is Samwise Gamgee. I have seen you with Legolas and Strider, have I not?" He asked, falling into step besides her.

"Yes, I think you did. My name is Nienna." She answered.

"How do you know Strider?" Sam asked.

"Strider?"

"I believe his real name is Aragorn, we used to call him Strider." Sam explained.

Nienna nodded and answered. 'I rescued Legolas when Saruman took him captive. That is how I met them. I am the daughter of Elrohir if Rivendell."

"I met Elrohir, he seems like a nice Elf. I am sure he is very proud of you."

Nienna smiled and answered. "I don't know if he is. I did some things he will not like." While she unconsciously rubber her belly.

"Oh, well. We cannot do everything our parents like, right? Tonight you will meet my friend Mister Frodo. He is sleeping right now and Gandalf is not letting anybody near him." Sam said while picking up some grass.

Nienna smiled and said. "I would like to meet him but for now I have to leave. I need to check on Legolas. It was a pleasure meeting you, Sam." And she walked back to her room.

When she walked in, Legolas looked up sleepy and a smile graced his fair face. Nienna smiled back and said. "I am glad to see you are faring better."

Legolas nodded and petted the bed next to him before he said. "A couple of days of rest and I will be fine. We are leaving for Aragorn's coronation in a few days and you will get to meet your family, Nienna, isn't it great?"

She nodded and said. "Do you think that they will like it, I mean we have to tell them?"

Legolas nodded, he shared the same fear as her. His father was going to murder him but there was nothing he could do about it. "I do not know, my dear. But we will be fine. I promise. I do not think Elrohir will be too pleased but I think Galadriel can handle him. Trust your own heart in this, Nienna and it will be fine. I am happy, in some way or another."

Nienna let herself fall backwards before she said. "We really did it this time, didn't we?"

Legolas laughed and said. "Yes, we did. But that is alright. I am sure they can see it our way. We are bonded and the Valar blessed us with a child. Maybe not the way we wanted it to turn out but well this might be our only change. It proves how much we love each other and that we are meant to be."

Nienna nodded, her heart warming at Legolas's words. She felt Legolas's arm going around her and the other one touched her stomach. He smiled again and Nienna felt a wave of happiness wash over her. He was happy with her and with their child. Nienna smiled back and kissed him gently. When she pulled back, Legolas yawned and while putting his head on her shoulder, he fell back into the dreamscape.

* * *

Nienna was standing close to Gandalf. The wizard sensed her uneasiness and grabbed her arm. "It will be fine. I know you did not plan this but Galadriel and Celeborn will accept you." He assured her. Nienna had no idea what he was talking about but she knew Legolas had told him about the pregnancy.

She found Legolas and gasped in surprise. He looked beautiful. When he saw her, he made the slightest wink to her before he looked back to Aragorn. He smiled when the king pulled back from Arwen. Nienna had no idea who she was but she knew she could trust her.

After the coronation was over, Nienna took a deep breath and waited right next to Gandalf. Soon Aragorn came looking for her and pulled Arwen with him. The Elven queen smiled at her and asked. "You must be Nienna."

Nienna nodded and Arwen continued. "My name is Arwen and I am your aunt. I am your father's sister. It is a pleasure to meet you."

Nienna smiled and said. "It is a pleasure to meet you, aunt." Arwen laughed, it was a clear laugh and Aragorn smiled at her, pleased to see that they liked each other.

"Elrohir will be here soon." He told Nienna and she took a deep breath, getting ready to face her father. She felt all her defenses fail when she saw him walking towards her together with Elrond, Galadriel and Celeborn. Gandalf left her side and walked away.

"Nienna. You are safe." He said when he stood in front of her. She smiled and hugged him back, feeling the love coming from him. He was not angry, well not yet. Elrond came and hugged her before stepping aside to let the Lady of the Light take a good look at her.

Nienna felt herself being reflected in the blue eyes of Galadriel. The Elf-Lady smiled and held out her hands while she said. "My little one, finally I can hold you close. I am so glad to finally see you. Will you come to me?"

Nienna nodded and threw herself into her great grandmother's arm. Galadriel pressed her close and Nienna heard her voice in her head. _"It will be fine. Just relax. We can tell them later." _Nienna nodded into Galadriel's shoulder and she was glad for the connection between her and the lady.

Celeborn also greeted her this way. Nienna somehow knew that it was going to be fine.

* * *

"You and Legolas are what?" Elrohir nearly shouted at the top of his lungs.

"We love each other, Ada." Nienna repeated in a calm and silent voice. She felt sick when she felt Elrohir's anger. The Elf's eyes flashed when he looked at her. He spun around and cried. "Get Legolas over here now!"

Nienna sat down on the couch and felt depress. If he reacted this way already how was she supposed to tell him about her pregnancy. There was a knock on the door and Elrond and Celeborn walked in. Celeborn cast a worried look at his great granddaughter but she did not look up. He knew about since his wife had told him, he also knew about Nienna's confusion and that it equaled the one coming from the Mirkwood Prince.

"Ada, there is another thing you have to know." Nienna quietly said.

"What is that? Are you going to tell me that you are pregnant?" Elrohir joked. When Nienna did not answer, Elrohir's jaw dropped before he roared. "Forget getting Legolas over here, I will kill him myself. How dare he? How dare you, Nienna? I thought you knew better. I just thought of a solution."

Nienna's head snapped up. Elrond and Celeborn looked at him too. They did not like the tone of his voice. Elrohir smirked and turned to his father. Elrond's heart turned to ice; he had a bad feeling about this. "Ada, can you give Nienna something to get ride of it?"

Nienna did not know who exploded first, Galadriel who had just entered Celeborn or Elrond. All she knew was the sinking feeling of despair she had just got. "How dare you even ask such a thing? Don't you think that your daughter does not have any trouble with this? This is her child and that of Legolas; you cannot make that decision. You have not been a good father so far, Elrohir, you will only make her hate you more and I cannot blame her. I know you are confused but so are she and Legolas. If you have any brain cells left I hope you for once use them!" Elrond roared.

"Ada, you must understand. I do not want her to be like Tarien. I do not want her to a get a child from the first Elf she meets and she thinks that she loves. She is far too young. I will not let her have the child." Elrohir answered.

Nienna got up and left the room quietly. Celeborn looked at his wife before he walked after her. "Nienna." He called and waited until she stopped. "He did not mean it, my little one. I know it has not been easy for you, you have not asked for this. Come, let us find Legolas and we work something out." Nienna nodded numbly and allowed herself to be led away.

When they walked into the hallway, they met Arwen. The queen looked at her grandfather and knew what was going on. She took Nienna's hand between her own and asked. "I do not know anybody here, Nienna. I have a request for you, will you be my maid of Honor?"

Nienna looked up and nodded while she smiled. Arwen smiled back and then kissed her on the forehead before she walked away.

When they got back into the room, Celeborn pushed Nienna on the couch and sat down next to her. A heated discussion was still going on between Elrond and Elrohir. "Alright you two, that is enough. Elrohir, I want you to think about what you have said. I know Legolas had to get back to Mirkwood and face his father. I do not wish to trouble Nienna for now, she has gone through enough. I know it has been hard on you finding out you are a father but this has not been easy on Nienna either. If she is willing, we will take her with us to Lorien and we can take it from there. Now Elrond, your daughter is getting married in a matter of hours and we still need to get ready. Elrohir, did you mean what you said to Nienna?"

Elrohir took a deep breath, he looked a lot older then before and then he said. "Of course not. I am sorry, Nienna, this is between you and Legolas. I will still need to speak about it with him."

"What do you need to speak about?" Legolas's voice sounding from the doorway. He looked from one Elf to another daring them to speak badly about his child.

"About what happened between you and my Elfling." Elrohir said, anger was rising again.

"I know what has happened between us, Elrohir. I speak for myself and for Nienna when I tell you that we did not mean to have a child but non-the less we are happy with it. I take full responsibility for the child and raise it in the best way that I can, I do not ask for your permission to do that or that of anybody else. I love her, as she knows and I am bewilling to go through heaven and hell for her." Legolas answered, this time looking straight at Nienna.

"I know my friend, I know. I will leave you alone with her. You have much to work out. I hope I still have your love, Nienna forgive my harsh words." Elrohir said while walking out of the room with everybody following him.

After they had left, Legolas sat down in front of Nienna; he took a deep breath and said. "I think the most logical step to do next is to ask this. _Uir dorthathal na nin?"_ (Will you marry me?)" He took out a green necklace. The sign was a leaf with an arrow through it.

Nienna gasped before she said. "Yes." Legolas smiled and kissed her before he gave her the necklace and Nienna smiled to him. When she stoop up, Legolas looked up for a moment as if asking for permission and Nienna nodded, he lifted her shirt some and kissed her stomach before putting his ear against it and listening to his child's steady heartbeat. Nienna stroked his hair and thanked everybody for helping her.

**Hope you liked it. Please review, **


	29. blessing

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of the Lord of the Rings. It all belongs to J.R.R Tolkien.**

**Note: Thanks for the reviews. Please if you have some ideas for a next story perhaps just post them. Let's begin. **

* * *

Nienna looked at herself in the mirror. She stuck out her tongue to herself before she said. "I wish my scar would go away."

"Why should it? It makes you look only more beautiful, Meleth." Legolas said with humor in his voice. Nienna turned around and answered. "That is what you say. You do not have to live in this body."

Legolas smiled briefly before he walked over and touched her cheek and said. "Not all of us bear our scars on the outside, love, some we bear inside. Be lucky that people can see yours."

"You mean to bear them with pride?"

Legolas shrugged and answered. "Some do."

"Like your necklace?"

"I just don't want other people to know every little detail about us. They will know soon enough. Now stop looking in the mirror and go. Arwen is waiting." Before he pushed her out of the room with a final kiss.

Nienna shook her head to the door before she swiftly walked to Arwen's room. After she had knocked, Arwen opened the door and smiled. "Good, you are here. Let me give you a dress."

Nienna nodded and walked inside. After they had both changed, Arwen smiled when she saw the enthusiasm in Nienna's eyes. "You remind me of me. Young and in love. Your life is not ruled by hardship."

"That is easy to say but the memory does not make it better." Nienna answered. Arwen walked over and pulled her into a brief hug before she said. "I know, it does not get any easier for you, does it? It almost seems as if you attract these things. First being a slave for so long and then falling in love with our charming prince Legolas and then carrying his child."

Nienna laughed and answered. "Well there were some moments that were good." Arwen laughed and Nienna felt that the whole room lid up. "I am sure there were. Now let us get ready, I am so nervous yet so glad that you are here, Nienna, I have never had a sister I could share these things with. What a lovely necklace is that! Let me have a better look at it."

Nienna handed her the necklace and Arwen gasped in surprise before she said. "Well this is new. In all my years I have never thought to see this. Legolas is getting married. Have you told Elrohir?"

Nienna shook her head and Arwen smiled. "I am sure he will like it. You better be careful how you are going to tell him. But now, is it that time already? I am a nervous wreck."

Nienna smiled and took her by the arm. "You will be a beautiful queen, Aunt. I am sure you are."

* * *

"And with these words I pronounce you husband and wife and King and Queen of Gondor." Gandalf finally said and the royal couple kissed. Nienna clapped until her hands hurt, she was so happy for her new friends and family.

After the dinner and the ceremony, there was the first dance of the newly weds. After a little while other people joined them on the dance floor and Nienna found Legolas soon walking towards her. "Care to dance with me, my lady?" He asked, a hint of a smile playing on his lips. "I would be delighted to, my lord." Nienna answered allowing herself to be led away by him.

Elrohir was looking at them from his seat on the table. He smiled despite himself when he heard his daughter's happy laugher running though the hall. "They are a lovely couple, brother." Elrohir heard his twin brother Elledan say before the Elf dropped next to him in the empty seat.

"I know, they are. I would only see her happy. I was wrong to judge so early, she seems happy with him. Yet is Legolas's past that is bothering me."

"He has been hurt before. He did not want to relationship for many a year, brother. You were the same until you met Tarien and until this day you have not been with anybody else since she has died. Legolas loves Nienna from the bottom of his heart. He might not want to have a child with her but he accepts it and will take full responsibility, meaning even putting his throne on the line for her. If that is not true love, then I don't know what it. I knew an Elf that was just like him." Elledan answered, looking at Elrohir.

"If you are talking about me. That is not true."

"Is it? I believe Tarien's father was not pleased with your and her being together either but you were be willing to give it everything you had. Following her to the ends of Valinor to make her yours. Give Nienna, the same change; she will not make a mistake. Give her the change to fly; she is not as foolish as you once were, brother."

Elrohir nodded before getting up and touching his daughter on the shoulder, asking her to dance with him. Legolas smiled and nodded before stepping aside. Elrohir stopped him and said. "Only one dance is all I ask, and then she is yours again. Take good care of my little Elfling, Legolas. Her happiness is in you hands." Legolas bowed briefly in front of his friend before he stepped away. Nienna was glowing with happiness at her father's reaction and kissed him on the cheek.

Elrohir smiled and took his daughter's hands before he said. "I am sorry for the way I reacted earlier. I wish I could do it all over again. I wish you to be happy with Legolas but please remember your old father when you are far away with your children."

"I could never forget you, Ada, never." Nienna answered before she hugged him.

Elrohir returned the hug before he smiled and kissed her on the cheek. "Go ahead and fly, Nienna. You remind me of your mother."

* * *

That evening when Nienna lay in bed and Legolas had sneaked into the room, Legolas was talking to his unborn child. Nienna smiled and said. "I don't think he can hear you. I am not even showing yet." Legolas nodded and continued his conversation with the baby. Nienna stroked his hair and fell into a restful slumber. Legolas nodded and then moved to press her against him.

* * *

**Hope you liked it. Please review. **


	30. goodbye

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of the Lord of the Rings. It all belongs to J.R.R Tolkien.**

**Note: Thanks for the reviews. I hope you had a nice thanksgiving and check out my new story Grief Stricken. Let's begin. **

* * *

"I do not want to leave, Meleth." Nienna said to Legolas, while they were waking up together in the cold hours before dawn. Legolas grinned and answered. "Oh come on now, be a good girl, Galadriel and Celeborn will take good care of you and the little one. I have to face my father when I get home."

"I thought you were going to travel with Gimli through Fangorn and the Glitter Caves." Nienna said while yawning and burying her head in his shoulder.

"I do not know if I am going to do that. There will be enough time; I want to tell my father about us before the child is born. So on the way back I will stop by in Lorien and take you with us. But first I have to tell Gimli that I cannot come with him." Legolas assured her.

Nienna nodded and kissed him before she said. "Have we ever been together longer then one week?"

"No, we have not. I have to wait until Gimli is awake, which in his case will take a few hours." Legolas answered while rolling over and stoking her shoulder. Nienna felt the Goosebumps run over her arm. She loved it when he touched her like this. Legolas only grinned and soon his hand disappeared into her nightgown.

"No, Legolas, do not even think about it." Nienna softly moaned trying unsuccessfully to stop Legolas. Legolas smiled before he kissed her. Nienna felt his hand travel further down her body. She broke the kiss when she felt him stop. His eyes were wide open and he was looking past her at the wall.

"Legolas?" She asked. Something flickered in his blue eyes before he murmured. "The baby…" Nienna looked at him and his eyes shifted back to her own. "I have never felt it like this before."

Nienna looked down and smiled. She had never thought about it that Legolas was not able to feel the baby as strong as she could, his hand was lying flat on her stomach, finger spread to feel the baby more clearly. His eyes were glazed over and a hint of a smile was touching his lips. She felt waves of happiness and joy sweep over her.

"Isn't it great?" She asked, while bringing his lips back to her own for a hungry kiss. Legolas nodded and broke the kiss to say. "I thought I knew happiness but it is unlike anything I have ever sensed before. I have felt babies in the womb before but this is so much better. It actually response to me." He said while a happy grin lid his face.

Nienna smiled and said. "If we tell our father's that, they must believe us." Legolas nodded kissed her while he fell into a light slumber, his hand still rested on her stomach and comforted by the presence of his child and Nienna.

* * *

"Gimli, wait up!" Legolas called to his friend, while trying to catch up with him. "Yes, laddie, what do you want?" Gimli said while turning around.

Legolas looked around and made sure there was nobody around before he said. "Can I talk to you?"

Gimli nodded and followed Legolas into an empty room. "Remember the promise I made you in Helms Deep. We need to discuss that." Legolas answered to the questioned glance the Dwarf was sending him.

"Yes, what about it?"

"Something came up. I will still come with you and visit the caves but I cannot stay very long. I need to return to Lorien and then to Mirkwood as soon as possible." Legolas said.

"Why? Is everything alright?" Gimli asked concerned.

"Yes, there is just something with Nienna." Legolas said. "What is wrong then?"

"She is carrying my child." Legolas said in a softer tone of voice.

"That is fine, lad. She is what…" Gimli said while it sunk in. "She is pregnant with my child." Legolas said again.

"Wow, you must be really wanting to get killed by your father. I bet Elrohir was not happy with it." Gimli said while grinning.

"We have been over that, next is my father. So what do you think?" Legolas said, looking a little bit lost. Gimli smiled and clasped Legolas on the shoulder before he answered. "It might be a little bit soon but I know that you could not be a more energetic and concerened and happy father."

Legolas smiled and bowed in thanks, to lost for words.

* * *

"Take care." Legolas said while giving Nienna a long lasting kiss. Nienna nodded and looked at him with tears in her eyes. "Do not worry, I will come for you as fast as I can and I will take you away before you are 6 months along." Legolas said to her.

Nienna nodded and turned to leave but Legolas stopped her and while undoing his cloak, he gave it to her and said. "For you and the baby. To keep you warm and remember you are mine." Nienna nodded again and kissed Legolas.

Galadriel smiled and said. "Let us go, Nienna. We will be waiting for you, Legolas. Take care all of you. Namarien, Ellesar and Arwen." Before they left the White City. Galadriel never to return but Nienna always held the city and her new friends in her heart.

* * *

**Hope you liked it. Please review. **


	31. reunited

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of the Lord of the Rings. It all belongs to J.R.R Tolkien.**

**Note: Thanks for the reviews. Please check out my new story, Grief Stricken. Let's begin. **

Nienna looked out from her talan. She had been here for the past 3 months and was missing Legolas very much. True, she had made many friends here but she still missed him the most in moments at night. She hoped Legolas would stick to his promise and come and get her before she was due.

Celeborn looked up when his great grand daughter came walking in the clearing. Most of the Elves greeted her friendly and Celeborn smiled when he saw how she smiled and reacted back at them. She looked so much different from when she first came here. Now she bore herself with pride like on of the Eldar was supposed to do. Galadriel had taken a liking to the girl and taught her everything she knew. Elrohir and Elledan had been visiting most of the time. Elrond had come by and had to drag his sons' back to Rivendell. When she turned away from the Elves, Celeborn saw for a moment the grief in her face, she still missed Legolas. Celeborn knew that he missed her as much as she was missing him.

"Nienna, come here my dear." He called to her. She walked over, carefully not to bump into anything with her stomach. She was not yet fully showing but one could clearly see she was pregnant. "Yes, grandfather?"

"Tomorrow two people will be arriving that you will be happy to see." Celeborn said. Nienna lowered herself in a chair with a sign and answered. "Yes, I know. Atar and uncle Elledan. Will you forgive me if that does not make me so happy as it once did."

Celeborn smiled and said. "No, I am speaking about Legolas and Gimli."

"Ai, it was about time, that Elf of mine came back. But what should I wear?" Nienna said while jumping up and started pacing. "Take it easy, little one. If that is your biggest concern that is very good. Go to your grandmother, she will have something for you."

Nienna nodded and left Celeborn to himself.

* * *

Legolas smiled in spite of himself and the Dwarf next to him when he came once again in the fair Lorien. He could never get enough of the Mellorn trees. Legolas jumped when a voice said. "Welcome, Legolas Thranduillion. And of course Gimli, son of Gloin. We have waiting long for your return." Out of the shadows stepped Lady Galadriel.

"My lady, you are still as fair as the day I last saw you." Gimli answered while bowing deep. Galadriel laughed and asked. "And what about you, Legolas?"

"There is only one lady that I hold in higher regard and is more fairer and dearer to me then anybody else and she is of the blood of the Lady of the Light herself." Legolas answered while bowing.

"That is well answered, Legolas. I know who you speak off, she is standing close by." Galadriel answered and at a flicker of her hand, Nienna stepped out from behind her great grandmother.

Nienna felt unsecured, would Legolas still think her as pretty. She was wearing a soft purple dress that Galadriel made for her. It fell around her curved body like water over rocks. Her deep brown hair was tied back in a loose braid and her skin glowed with the light of the Eldar running through her veins, no wounds marred her beauty.

Legolas gasped for air when he saw her. She looked like the Elf-Maiden he had wanted her to be. The time in Lorien had done her good, to be among her own kin and not having to face all her demons but get a period of rest. His eyes traveled to her stomach that was showing underneath the dress, he had missed her and missed a great deal of the presence in his child's life.

"My lady." He said before stepping up to her. Gimli smiled when he saw her and smiled even more when he saw his friend's reaction. He was surprised to see such a different side of his friend. He knew the touch and strong warrior side of Legolas and this time he saw the gently and softer change in his friend that Nienna brought on.

"Legolas, you are back." Nienna answered him.

"I promised I would be back for you, did I not? I never break a promise to somebody who is so sweet and dear to me as you." He answered while brining her hand to his lips and kissed it. Their hearts and souls sang at their reunion.

"Your words flatter me, my lord." Nienna answered while blushing deeply. She slipped Legolas hand in her own before turning to Gimli. "Master Gimli, it is such a pleasure to see you again."

"The pleasure is all mine, my lady. You have changed over the past few months." Gimli answered her while Legolas stepped behind her and put his other hand to rest on her hip. Nienna smiled at him and Gimli saw the joy dancing in Legolas's eyes; he wanted to be alone with her. "I am going to my room so I can freshen up. I will see you later."

Legolas did not say anything but Nienna called after him. "There is food in your room and there will be a feast in your honor tonight, Gimli."

Galadriel send Legolas and Nienna from her presence with a simple word. Legolas followed Nienna back to her talan before he could not contain himself and kissed her long and deep.

Nienna giggled before she broke free and danced from his grip. Legolas smiled and caught her before he said. "I missed you, Nienna."

"I missed you too, Greenleaf. I am not the only one who missed you." Nienna answered him while kissing him again. Legolas nodded and after a long lasting look, he asked. "Is everything alright?"

Nienna nodded and closed her eyes for a second before she opened them, they were dancing with joy, and she grabbed his hand and said. "Feel for yourself." With those words she placed it upon her stomach. Legolas's eyes shot down when he felt his child move against his hand. He leaned in to kiss her and that night, the both of them gave into the pleasure that their bodies shared.

**Hope you liked it. Please review and tell me a name and gender for the baby. **


	32. first meeting

**Disclaimer: I don't anything of the Lord of the Rings. It all belongs to J.R.R Tolkien.**

**Note: Thanks for the reviews. Please send some ideas. Let's begin. Little bit of sex in the beginning. **

* * *

Nienna smiled when she woke up the next to Legolas again. The prince was still in a deep sleep. His arm was resting on his chest and the other was tucked under his head. Nienna wished that the peace she felt here, could last forever but that could never be. Once they had to return, Nienna would have to face everybody. She was not sure if she could that.

She was about to roll of the bed when an arm grabbed her. Looking back, she saw Legolas looking at her. The Elf had a small sly smile on his face and before she knew what has happened, the Elf had pulled her back and was kissing her neck and upper chest. She giggled like a little girl and pulled back before she said. "My Lord, I don't think this is the right behavior for a prince."

Legolas stopped and looked up before a devious smirk crossed his features and he answered. "But, my Lady, I am not a prince in these quarters but merely a lover." Before he kissed her breasts again. Nienna held him against her with one arm before she murmured. "And what a good lover you are."

Nienna allowed Legolas to do what he wanted and was merely enjoying it. When he came to the small bump that was her stomach, she had to bite her lip to keep her from screaming out in pleasure. Her skin was so sensitive and Legolas knew it. The Elf looked at her with a smile on his face before he said. "Does the lady like what the prince is doing to her?"

Nienna merely nodded and Legolas smile widened before he kissed her softly on the mouth. "Good morning, my sweetling." He said after he broke apart.

"Good morning to you too, Legolas." Nienna answered, panting slightly. Legolas rolled off the bed and bent to pick up his clothes before Nienna asked. "Legolas, what does Meleth-nin mean?"

Legolas looked up and answered. "It means my love." Nienna nodded and said. "Hannon le, Meleth-nin."

Legolas smiled before he put on his boots. When Nienna stood up from the bed and had put on a dress, Legolas walked around behind her and while placing his hands on her stomach, softly said. "I have never been so happy as now, Nienna."

"Neither have I." Before a knock on the door interrupted them. "Hurry, Lord Thranduil from Eryn Lasgalen has arrived." A voice sounded from one of the servants before the footsteps left again.

Legolas's eyes went wide before walked out of the room. Nienna's face had a look of confusion written on it. She felt waves of emotions coming from Legolas and could neither make heads of tails from it. She did not know whom Thranduil was but decided to head on down there anyway.

When she got downstairs, she saw an Elf standing next to Galadriel who looked like the older image of Legolas. He had long blond hair and grey eyes. He was a little bit taller then Legolas but not quite so broad. His face showed no emotions and she was again reminded of Legolas. His eyes locked with hers when she walked down the stairs. She was not surprise to see so much age in them.

Legolas walked in and Galadriel turned around. "Ada." He called before he hugged the older Elf. A smile broke out of on Thranduil's face before he hugged his son. "My son, I am so glad to see you are safe."

"I am very happy to see you too, Ada." Nienna came to stand beside Galadriel. Thranduil let go of his son and said. "I came here to discuss things and instead I find my son. This is a very good sign."

"Yes, your son was weary from his journey and came here to look for some rest and peace. I am sorry that we kept him so long, Thranduil." Galadriel said, preventing Nienna and Legolas from answering. Nienna noticed the change in Legolas; he looked at his father with a fear in his eyes. He loved him, there was no doubt but he was frightened what he would say.

Thranduil's eyes traveled to Nienna again and she cast her eyes downward. His gaze could penetrate the thickest steel and she understood why Legolas was fearful of him. She would not want to see him in his wrath.

"This is my great granddaughter, Lord Thranduil, this is Lady Nienna." Galadriel introduced her. Nienna smiled and bowed before Thranduil. A smile lids the old king's face and in some way she was reminded of Gandalf. "It is a pleasure to meet you, my Lady. Do you dwell in Rivendell?"

Nienna nodded and looked at Legolas. The Elf was having an internal battle with himself and looked back before he smiled sweetly, allowing the stone mask to slip away for her. Nienna smiled and answered. "Yes, my lord. I am the daughter of Elrohir, the son of Elrond of Rivendell."

"I see. You were here on a visit, I presume."

"Not quite, I came back from war, My Lord." Nienna answered.

Thranduil's eyes traveled to her stomach, which was visible under her dress before he cried, concern in his eyes. "Pray do tell, what brings somebody like you in an awful war like this? I could not keep my son away from it no matter how much I wanted."

"I fell right in the middle of it and then could not help but fight along side the ones I love. My state has only been a few months ever since the end of the war." Nienna answered.

"Ada, maybe you should go and freshen up. Let us give the lady Nienna some peace. You can speak with her later. I would like to have a word with you both." Legolas said, interrupting them.

Thranduil nodded before he answered. "Yes, that would be a good idea. It was a pleasure meeting you, my Lady. May faith want us to meet again." Before he left. Legolas trailed a few moments behind. Touching Nienna's stomach for a moment before he hurried after his father. Nienna signed, hoping that she was very much mistaken about Thranduil's famous anger.

* * *

**Hope you liked it. Please review. **


	33. giving more time

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of the Lord of the Rings. It all belongs to J.R.R Tolkien.**

**Note: Thanks for the reviews. Please post some ideas, if you have them. Let's begin.**

* * *

Nienna made sure her dress was stainless before she took a deep breath and walked into the library. She knew that she had to face Thranduil tonight. A cry had ringed through the woods not long ago and Nienna knew Legolas had told his father. She looked up to the left and found Legolas sitting on the couch while Thranduil looked up. He did not smile at her but did not shout at her either. He looked a lot older then before and his grey eyes betrayed how he felt.

Nienna wanted to sit down on the chair posit Legolas but the Elf shook his head and patted the seat next to him. Thranduil signed when Nienna sat down next to Legolas and said. "I do not know what I find more distracting, Legolas, that you befriended a dwarf or that you managed to get Elf-Maiden pregnant."

Legolas shifted uncomfortable under his father's gaze before he matched his father's steel gaze with his own and answered. "Ada, you must believe me if I intended not to get Nienna pregnant. But as it is I am happy with our child and I am be willing to swear it before our people and await their judgment. I will not leave her."

Thranduil's eyes fell upon Nienna and he said. "How far along are you?" Nienna looked up and said. "I am nearly 4 months, My Lord."

"And you two decided to conceive a child out of wedlock? Never thinking about the harm you would do and the shame you could bring to your families." Thranduil's voice sounded ice cold.

Nienna felt a wave of anger stir inside of her. But it was nothing compared to the anger that came from Legolas. He looked up at his father and for the first time, he was ready to explode. "Ada, I have never questioned your intention or if you were a good parent. Not many people would send their child away when it needs their help just because they cannot handle it. You might say a lot of things about me but I will not have you call my child a mistake. I might not have wanted one so soon but I am happy and I intent to take full responsibility for it. And it that means that I have to give up my throne then so be it. I would rather live one happy lifetime with Nienna and my child, then live with a throne and without my love."

Nienna was moved by Legolas's words and added. "I might be wrong in this, My Lord Thranduil and I might not know about a lot of things, but I do know that I love Legolas. And this child, even if it was not planned, is very welcome. Legolas has been a great father so far and I know that he will continue in doing so."

Thranduil stirred and laughed. Nienna and Legolas exchanged looked before Legolas asked stiffly. "What is so funny, Atar?"

Thranduil looked at his son and while wiping the tears from his eyes, he said. "I should not have been surprised that this would happy to you, Legolas. You of all people would manage to fall in love with the daughter of Elrohir and get her pregnant. It was what your Naneth would always tell me about you."

Legolas had taken Nienna's hand in his own and said. "Ada, I love Nienna and I love our child. Please think about it and let us not part of ways that cannot be right for us. I fought against all odds in a war against Sauron, if needed I will stand my ground."

"I know you will, my son. You are my child; I did not expect anything lesser from you." Thranduil answered. "But I do need to think about this. I love you, you got that right. I was hoping that I could wait a little bit longer before becoming a grandfather. Nienna, I hope that this will not come to stand between us. I do not know if my people will accept this. But I might be proven wrong, only time will tell. You have to return with us and we have to announce it as soon as possible. Maybe we should tell them that a marriage was arranging between you two."

Legolas shook his head and answered. "Rather say, that she has saved my life, giving up that of her own in the process." Nienna elbowed him before she said. "You are wrong, Meleth-Nin, I did not give up my life but rather got new hope and looked at a new dawn and life. A life that was denied to me from the beginning."

Thranduil's brow furred in confusion before he said. "And that you both are starting a new life. We will deal with this when we get back to Eryn Lasgalen; enjoy your freedom for now."

Nienna and Legolas both nodded and then left the room. It did not last long before Legolas turned around and said. "I will not become the stone prince I once was. You released a side of me that I do not want to be hidden any longer. I will stay true to my heart and to you and our child. I love you and do not care who see it."

Nienna answered grim. "But what if they do not accept me?" Legolas smiled and said. "I am going to move to Ithilien in the next year and you are coming with me. We will be far away from my father and all the people that do not accept us being together and do not accept our child, can stay behind."

Nienna nodded and pressed herself against him. She felt shaken and on the verge of tears, Legolas wrapped his arms around her before he said. "Hush, meleth. I will not let any harm come to you or my child. Come; let us go to our room."

Nienna nodded and Legolas guided her out of the room. When they made it to their own room, his arm was resting on her stomach and he whispered meaningless words of comfort to the child and himself.

**Hope you liked it. Please review.**


	34. Eyrn Lasgalen

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of the Lord of the Rings. It all belongs to J.R.R Tolkien.**

**Note: Thanks for the reviews. If there are any ideas, please post them. Let's begin. **

Nienna looked around the forest. She felt strange being in Mirkwood, no wait it was Eryn Lasgalen now. Legolas looked at her and he smiled before he grabbed her hand. She nodded and her eyes held some of the old panic that he knew he had seen in Gondor. Legolas took a deep breath before he smiled in despite of himself. So many people had come to see him come back from the war.

"Prince Legolas! Prince Legolas!" Many people shouted at him. Legolas smiled back at the people and waved at them. Nienna was glad for her big cloak so that they would not see her stomach. She had her hood pulled up but not many people gave any attention to her.

When the finally made it to the palace in one piece, Legolas dismounted his horse. He turned around and then held out his hand to Nienna. "Come, my lady. Welcome to Eyrn Lasgalen. Home of the Greenleaves." Nienna accepted his hand and was helped down her horse.

Legolas turned around when somebody said his name. A young beautiful female Elf made her way over to him before she threw her arms about him and hugged him like her life depended on it. Legolas smiled and danced around with her before he put her down. Nienna took a good look at the Elf-Lady, she had deep brown hair, much like her own, her eyes were sparkling green and but yet she was shorted then her and Legolas. "Indris, it is so good to see you again." Legolas answered, while a smiled graced his fair features once more.

Nienna felt a wave of happiness and love come from Legolas. Who ever she was, Legolas loved her very much. Nienna drew back slightly in herself. She did not have a good feeling about this. Thranduil stepped behind her and said. "This is Indris. She and Legolas have been lovers for a long time. She was sort of his first love. They never really broke up, anything could happen between them." Nienna did not dare to look back to Thranduil. The doubt was coming back, how could she have ever convinced her that she had Legolas's heart. She was not beautiful enough, Legolas was a prince, and he needed to get married before he had children, not the other way around. The people needed a princess, they could relay on, not somebody who was not even pretty enough to be Elven.

Legolas looked up when he felt Nienna pulling back from him. He looked at her and saw the smile on his father's face. He knew that smile; it did not mean anything good. What had his father said?

Smiling, he turned to Indris, she was his childhood friend and his first real love. It had been nothing compared to what he felt for Nienna. He wondered why she was pulling back. "Legolas, look." Indris told him before she held up her hand. "I am going to be married, isn't it great?" Legolas smiled and answered. "Yes, Mellon, that is great. Speaking of marriage, there is somebody I would like you to meet." Indris nodded and followed him over to Nienna.

Nienna held her head high when Legolas came walking over. She would not let him see the effect this was taking on her. She nearly fell over in sheer surprise when Legolas grabbed her hand and said. "Indris, I would like you to meet Nienna. She is my fiancée and the mother of my child."

"Hello, it is a pleasure to meet you." Nienna answered, while nearly falling into a bow. Legolas hand stopped her and he shook his head before he turned to Indris once more and said. "Remember that we spoke of finding true love. And that you wished me an Elf-Maiden worthy of that and we spoke of our soul mates. I have found my soul mate. Nienna is the best thing that has ever happened to me. I do not ask for much, Indris but please accept her and treat her like you treat me. I will do the same with your future husband."

Indris smiled and answered. "I will, Legolas. It is such an honor to meet you, Nienna. I hope that we can be good friends. I can see that Legolas loves you very much. I hope that you will return his heart."

Nienna nodded and answered. "I will do that and take care of him like a good wife would." Legolas smiled and his hand came to rest upon her hip. His eyes held happiness and love in them and Nienna knew at once that it was directed at her and their child. _"I think that we just surprised my father. I love you so much, Nienna. You and the little one." _

Nienna smiled and leaned against him, all of a sudden tired from all the emotions that she had experienced today. Legolas noticed it and while with a hand on her back, he guided her out of the hall, leaving a smiling Indris behind and an irritated Thranduil.

Once they were in his room, he turned the lock and turned around to face Nienna. Their bond was as strong as before and the prince smiled. Walking over to the chair, he leaned in to the kiss, Nienna gave him before he sat down and pulled her onto his lap and said. "Indris is my childhood friend. She was my first lover but we were never meant to be. We fought too much. She is a sweet girl, she will not stand in the way."

Nienna nodded sleepy and rolled herself as good as she could onto Legolas's lap before drifting of to sleep.

**Hope you liked it. Please review. **


	35. acceptance

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of the Lord of the Rings. It all belongs to J.R.R Tolkien.**

**Note: Thanks for the reviews. Please post some ideas for the name and the gender of the baby. Let's begin.**

Legolas looked at the advisors of his father with his mouth slightly open. He was torn between shouting at them or going after Nienna. He could not get anything from her. Their bond had gone dead. She had withdrawal so far within herself that he did not know if he could ever reach her. "Who in the name of the Valar are to tell me how to live my life? I do not care what you think about this. I will not listen to it. I love Nienna more then life itself and if that is not accepted by any of these people then I do not want to be their prince."

"You cannot give up your throne, Prince Legolas." Lindeon said. Legolas smirked and answered. "Watch me. What you did towards my Lady is wrong! If you dare to harm her or my child, I will not stop at any cost then to kill you." With that he stormed out of the room.

He was raged within himself that he was surprised that he could even think. The advisors had arranged a marriage between him and Indris. He had not seen Indris but had few doubts that she knew about this. By the look on his father's face even he had not known about this. The announcement had been made yesterday before he got back. Nienna had found out this morning and he had not seen her since then.

He knocked on Indris door and without waiting, he walked in. "Did you know about this?" He asked, indicating the so-called marriage between. Indris looked at him before she said. "Yes, I did. I thought you knew and were happy. I tried to talk to Adar (Lindeon is her father) but he did not want to listen. He said that is was the best for the both of us. I am sorry, Legolas."

"You are sorry, you say. You and your father have no idea what they have done. I was happy, Indris, for the first time in my life, I was truly happy but nobody seems to want me to be. You have not only ruined Nienna's life but also mine. I thought you were my friend, a strong and free spirited young Elf, now I see I was wrong, you are not strong, you are just a plaything for your father's wishes."

"Legolas, wait, do not say that. If I could make it right, I would but don't ask me to lose you. I love you but I want to see you happy. When I saw the smile on your face, I knew that if we were to get married, you would be so unhappy. I just thought…"

"What did you think?" Legolas shouted at the top of his voice.

"I thought that I loved you, but you do not love me. I am sorry, can you ever forgive me?" Indris pleaded tears in her eyes. Legolas looked at her with regret before he said. "You were my first love, I was going to ask you to marry me but you broke up. I am glad I never did, since you turn out to be such a bitch." His voice had turned ice cold and he walked out of the room. Indris signed and then the tears fell down her face.

Nienna felt downright miserable. She felt heartbroken and it was the worst feeling ever. "Legolas, why could I ever be so stupid as to think that I could be truly yours? You are a prince and the people need you. They do not need me. Like Lindeon said, I am only good for the trip but at the end of the day, you need somebody to come home to, a good wife." Before her tears started to fall again.

Thranduil drew back from the door. He had heard it all and after visiting his son's room, he knew that they belonged together. But how was he going to fix it? Then a smile lids his face before he walked away, intended on arranging something.

Nienna wanted to pack when the messenger found her. "My Lady, there is a feast tonight and the King had required your presence. He said it was for the uttermost importance for you to be there." Nienna nodded and thought to herself _"Maybe he only wants to humiliate me more." _

She was going that much was sure, even if it was only a last change to see Legolas ever again. She did not doubt that it was his fault, he had nothing to do with this, but when so many people were against them, how could they be together?

Legolas had never wanted to be death more then ever in his life. He had never felt so empty before, it was over. Nienna would be out of his life for good. How could he kid himself in thinking that they could be? He was a prince; she should of known better. He loved her so much, if only there was a change for them to be together, far away from this all.

He looked up when his father stood up to speak. Legolas did not feel like toasting to his new loveless marriage.

"Ladies and Lord, we are here together to celebrate the homecoming of my son Legolas. Yet that is not the only thing that we are going to celebrate tonight. My son is going to be wed within the next year but not to the person we first thought. I know many of you think that Lady Indris should be the one to marry Legolas but I know that is not good for him. I would rather say that he is going to be married to somebody else."

Legolas rolled his eyes; his father had come up with another brilliant plan. It was not Indris but a complete stranger. Legolas wanted to leave but sitting next to his father, he would be far too noticeable.

"Lord and Ladies, I think that my son might actually say yes to this Lady. I know I have not been the greatest father but I want what is best for my son. I am sorry, Legolas, for not being the father that you need. I hope you can forgive and be happy with your new wife." Thranduil looked at Legolas. His son's blank expression stared back.

Thranduil smiled before he walked to one of other tables. He extended his hand when he came to Nienna. "My Lady, I am sorry for what I have said and for what my advisors have done. I know I have a kingdom to think off but that does not mean that I can slack of at the job of being a parent. Will you accept me as your father in law and Legolas as your husband and father of your children?"

Nienna felt confused but did grab Thranduil's hand. The full extend of his words had not yet reached her. He pulled her up and while grabbed hold of her more tightly guided her over to the table.

"I am glad to announce Prince Legolas and Lady Nienna's engagement. I hope that they will be happy and think back to us all." Thranduil announced while he smiled when he saw his son's expression on his face. Most people were whispering when they saw Nienna's belly. Legolas recovered quickly and stepped forward. Nienna felt her head spin. She could heard the people talking and felt sick, next moment Legolas stood next to her and his clear voice rang through the hall, causing all to fall silent. "I thank you all. I hope you will accept Nienna as your princess. I also have another announcement to make, as you can clearly see Lady Nienna is carrying a child. I know what most of you think but I can guarantee you that this is my child. This will be the first grandchild of both Thranduil and Elrond."

When he was done, there was a second of silent before the hall started to applaud. Legolas smiled and Nienna leaned against him. They still felt weak but Nienna was determined to make it up with him. Legolas was all too happy to answer the kiss. Both of them were surrounded with a light, as it did all couple that were bonded. Nienna and Legolas both felt the other's soul and Nienna burst out in tears from pure happiness. Legolas smiled and while wrapping his arms around her, thanking the whole wide world for being alive.

**Hope you liked it. Please review. **


	36. arrival

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of the Lord of the Rings. It all belongs to J.R.R Tolkien**.

**Note: Thanks for the reviews. Please send some ideas. This will be the last update for this story for the Christmas break so far since I will be in California so I won't be here. But let's begin.**

* * *

Legolas felt a smile tug at his lips when he looked at all the people that was visiting the palace. He turned around when he felt Nienna's presence coming in behind him. Smiling, he wrapped his arms around her. They had been in Eryn Lasgalen for about 3 months now and Nienna was due any moment. Nienna did not smiled back but instead rested her weight a little bit more on Legolas.

She closed her eyes and when she opened them she asked. "What?"

Legolas grinned and answered. "It is you, Nienna. You are not behaving like a princess should."

"Well most of the princess are not pregnant, now are they?" She snapped. Legolas laughed out loud and said in a rasp voice. "But they are not as beautiful as you, Meleth."

Nienna blushed and signed before she cried. "If I know that it would be this hard, I would never have gotten pregnant. Do not say a word, Greenleaf and do not even think about making love to me, I will not have it, not right now." Legolas smiled before he kissed her.

"I love you, Nienna." Nienna nodded and answered. "Love you too, Greenleaf." While her eyes closed again, resting her head against his shoulder to enjoy the peace for now. Legolas softly stroked her hair; he could not wait to hold his child in his arms.

* * *

Nienna woke up a couple of days later in the middle of the night; she looked around dazed, wondering what had woken her up. She flinched when a flash of pain shot through her stomach. The next moment, she felt water rush down her legs. Looking down at the bed, she signed while she thought. _"Great, my water broke. Oh well, let's clean it up first before I do anything else." _

She looked back and arched an eyebrow when she saw that Legolas was still fast asleep. He had not noticed anything. Shaking her head, she stepped out of bed and cleaned up the mess before she made herself comfortable on the couch with a good book.

Legolas shivered in his sleep, something told him that there was something different. He turned around and was surprised to find Nienna gone. Waking up fully, his eyes traveled through the room until they settled on her form on the couch. She was sitting with her arms hugging her knees, which she only did when she was in pain.

Legolas shook his head and got up. Nienna's eyes followed him when he got up. Legolas bent down to pick up some leggings and while picking out of shirt from the top closet, he said. "So you are up early, dear. It has only been midnight. Do you have any special plans today that require getting up so early?"

Nienna's lips curled in a smile, while she saw Legolas try to get a shirt from a big pile of clothes that he could not quite reach, before she answered. "Yes, when your water breaks that requires getting up early."

Legolas pulled his shirt loose with a bolt and looked at her while all the shirts came crashing down on his head. Nienna burst out laughing when she saw the Elf looking up from under a pile of shirt and tunics. Instead of cleaning them up, he walked up and while sitting down in front of her with a worried glance in his face, he asked. "For how long?"

"I think about 2 hours ago." Nienna answered, while her laughing creases and she found herself looking at him with tears in her eyes. Legolas pulled her close and while kissing her, he said. "It will be fine. You want to take a shower while I go and alert one of the healer."

Nienna nodded and allowed herself to be helped by Legolas to the shower in hope it would lessen the pain.

* * *

Several painful and weary hours later, Nienna was still hours away from giving birth. Legolas was sitting next to her while she lay in a restless slumber and talking with his father. He looked at her when Nienna tensed in her sleep and relaxed as another contraction passed.

Thranduil kept a close look on his son. He knew how he was when Legolas was born. "It will be fine, son. She is strong and will deliver a healthy child. We have send for to Rivendell. I have to leave, send word when you need anything."

Legolas nodded and was surprised to hear Nienna answering. "Thank you, Lord Thranduil." Thranduil only smiled and gave Nienna a quick kiss on her cheek before he left the room, leaving the two lovers to think and talk.

Nienna crawled closer to Legolas as far as her body would allow it. He wrapped his arms around her before he asked. "Our lives are about to change, are you ready?"

Nienna nodded weary and put her ear straight over Legolas's heart, its steady beating lulling her into false peace. Legolas stroked her hair while he hummed an old song that he knew from his childhood.

* * *

"Come on, Nienna, push." Legolas softly encouraged Nienna while the midwife checked the child once more. It was midnight and Nienna had been in labor for almost 2 days straight. She was sweating and tired but did not give up. She would prove to the world, that she could do it.

Legolas pulled the wet hair away from her face while Nienna fell back into her pillow. She panted but tensed when another contraction came. Legolas slipped behind her and held her up while Nienna pushed with all her might. He felt her tap into his strength and was glad to give it to her.

With one mighty scream, Nienna pushed with all her strength to deliver the healthy child in the world. She sank back against Legolas and closed her eyes for a split second before she asked, worried. "Why isn't he crying?"

"It is a she and Elven children do not cry if they are healthy and do not want anything." The Midwife told her friendly before she handed the newborn princess to Nienna. Nienna tucked the new child safely in her arms while tears fell down her face.

Legolas was speechless, Nienna looked at him and made a move to hand him the child while she asked. "What should we call her?"

Legolas smiled before he said in a rasp voice. "How about Moriethel? Since she is born in the middle of the night."

Nienna nodded and tested the name on her tongue. "Moriethel. It sounds good, what does it mean?"

"It is means night Elf." Legolas answered while tucking a some loose hair behind his daughter's perfectly pointed ear. He rested his chin on Nienna's shoulder and Nienna smiled and kissed him before she said. "Take her, Greenleaf."

Legolas was all to happy to obey before sat back down, the both of them so observed in their child and in themselves that they did not notice that everything had been cleaned up. A happy Thranduil stood watching from the doorway. He smiled when he saw the look of pure bliss on his son's face and watched with mild amusement when Nienna fell asleep against Legolas and his son gently tucked the blankets around them before he settled next to her with Moriethel in his arms.

* * *

**Hope you liked it. Please review.**


	37. worries

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of the Lord of the Rings. It all belongs to J.R.R Tolkien.**

**Note: Thanks for the reviews. Let's begin.**

* * *

"Gather around people. Prince Legolas and his fiancée Lady Nienna of Rivendell have been blessed with a beautiful elvish girl last night. She goes by the name is Moriethel." The messenger told the eager awaiting crowd.

"A girl. That is great. Our first princess." People were saying in the crowd.

In the palace, oblivious to all the commotion outside, Nienna was sitting with their new child. Nienna had just fed Moriethel and was now sitting with her while trying to get the child to be still. Legolas had been called away by Lindeon to sign some papers and have a meeting.

Nienna could not help but stop the tears from falling. When she had awoken, she found that Legolas was gone and Moriethel was crying as hard as she could. She was still tired and very sore from the labor and wished nothing then to be in Legolas's arms right now.

"Ai, is this the way it will always go. Legolas going away when I need him." Nienna whispered softly to herself before she put the baby back in her crib, which only succeed in making Moriethel cry harder.

"Hush, child, hush, naneth is here for you." Nienna whispered but the child only cried harder. "What is wrong with you?" Nienna asked while stroking her daughter gently.

When the child did not stop, Nienna pulled her hand back and backed up, hardly believing what she had just thought. "No, how can I think such a thing? She is sweet, as sweet as can be. I would not want to hurt her." Nienna backend away in a corner, not daring to go near the child.

A knock interrupted her and she opened the door to reveal a beaming Thranduil. The King's eyes got worried when he saw Nienna looking at him with a mixture of relief and fear. He took in her ragged appearance, she was still clad in the same clothes as when she had given birth in and smelled like blood. Her face was pale and dark circles were under her eyes, which were red from crying. His granddaughter was crying hard and Legolas was nowhere to be seen. It was not normal for a new mother to look this worn out on her first day of motherhood. Even with giving labor only the night before.

"Nienna, what is going on?" He softly asked while stepping into the room and closing the door behind him. "Where is Legolas?"

"He had to sign some papers and Moriethel won't shut up and I am so tired and I am afraid I might hurt her." Nienna said, close to tears.

"What do you mean with hurting Moriethel?" Thranduil asked while taking a step forward.

"Because I just wanted to ignore her and…" Nienna began to answer before her eyes closed and she fell to the ground. Thranduil caught her in his arms and gently eased her to the ground. She had fainted. He went over the bed and waited until a few minutes later, she came to it.

She looked around as dazed and Thranduil's hand went to her forehead. Softly cursing, he pressed her down even further and answered her silent question. "Take a bath. I will take care of the child and get Legolas."

Nienna looked at him worried and the King smiled before he said. "You have worked yourself in a fever, Nienna. You are tired and if you keep this up, you will be sick. A couple of days of rest will be all you need. Do as I bid, I will take the child, it will be fine."

Nienna nodded and while standing up; she walked over the bathroom, on occasion holding onto something. When he heard her close the door, he walked over the crib and gently took his granddaughter. "Hush now. Your naneth is near."

* * *

Legolas was getting angry. How could Lindeon do this to him? He was bragging on about some stupid orc attack months ago. Legolas would rather be with Nienna and his daughter. Speaking of which, when he concentrated hard on their bond, it was hard for Legolas to get something from it, besides frustration. He was worried about Nienna.

A fierce cry of "Legolas" brought him out of his dream world. He looked to the right and found his father standing there with what appeared to be Moriethel in his arms. The King looked angry. Standing up, Legolas made his way over to his father. Thranduil handed him the child and turned to Lindeon while he sends Legolas back to his own room with the words. "Don't let me see you in the palace for business for the next week."

Legolas got out of the room and smiled when he heard Thranduil calling Lindeon all sorts of thing that were not for the ears of a small child.

When he got back in his room that he shared with Nienna, he found her gone. Placing his now sleeping daughter in her crib, he heard the sound of splashing water and knocked on the bathroom door.

"Enter." Nienna's voice called, she knew it must have been him. Walking in, he made sure he had locked their room door so that nobody could get in "Legolas." Nienna said almost in disbelief.

Legolas looked at her and wished half that he was still facing his father. Nienna did not look good. Making his way over to her, he stopped at the edge of the bathtub. "I am here, Meleth. I am sorry that I left, if I had known you were not feeling good, I had kicked Lindeon out of the room." While he crouched down besides her.

"'Tis alright, really. You have been there for me yesterday. I could not ask for more." Nienna answered while looking down. Legolas could detect that she did not feel that way.

"I am sorry, I should have been there for you today. Is there anything I can do to make it up?" He asked gently.

Nienna concealed a smirk and looked up at the face of her beloved before she grabbed his hand and pulled him with her into the bathtub. Legolas found himself being soaking wet and not to mention his clothes when Nienna pulled him into the water. When he came up, he gasped for breath before he stole a glance at Nienna.

The Elf-Maiden was laughing so hard that tears rolled down her cheek and she smiled sweetly at Legolas before she managed to say. "There, we are even now."

Legolas laughed before he embraced her and answer. "I am sorry, Nienna. Please forgive me."

"If you will forgive me for pulling you into the water, then yes, Greenleaf, consider yourself forgiven." She answered while pressing him against her.

Legolas felt her burn against him before he pushed her away and said. "Ai, you have a fever, to bed with you."

"Will you join me?" Nienna asked before she yawned and slumbered against him while fighting of the sleep.

"Of course, Meleth, sleep well." Was the last thing she heard before she fell asleep and was being carried off to bed by a slightly worried but otherwise overjoyed crown price/ father of the princess of Eryn Lasgalen.

* * *

**Hope you liked it. Please review.**


	38. peace

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of the Lord of the Rings. It all belongs to J.R.R Tolkien.**

**Note: Thanks for the reviews. This will be the last update before Christmas and no the other story is over either. Let's begin. **

* * *

"Nienna, is it a nice day out today, you want to go to the gardens?" Legolas softly asked before he pulled out his shirt from under the bed.

Nienna looked at him and smiled before she said. "And spend an intire day with you, of course."

Legolas grinned and while lifting his daughter in his arms, he extended his hand to Nienna, which she excepted without question.

Moriethel was now a week old and Legolas and Nienna had spent most of their time together. There had been some occasions that they had made an appearance in public but most of the time was spent in private.

Legolas's hand was resting on Nienna's hip while he was carrying his daughter. Nienna was smiled while she stood close to the crown prince of Eryn Lasgalen. Legolas's face spoke of joy and he was speaking with Nienna in an amusing manner.

They were just about to leave the palace when a fierce cry was heard. Turning around, they were greeted with the sight of crying Indris. Nienna's eyes were narrowed and while her composer spoke of closing, Legolas could feel her anger towards the Elf-Maiden. He looked at her with an expression of hatred and asked. "What do you want?"

Nienna linked her hand with Legolas and the Elf shifted his daughter's weight in his arms. Indris's eyes traveled to the faces of the two lovers before she sank on her knees and said. "Please forgive me. I am so sorry for what I have done. I will done whatever you want, please forgive me?"

Nienna exchanged a look with Legolas before she answered. "What would you want us to forgive you for? For trying to break us apart? Who will know what you won't do that again? Ever since I have been you and your father have been nothing more then pain in my behind. I do not know if I should forgive you but you will have to proof your good will first."

Indris walked up and answered. "Please, I am but a loyal servant to my father. Please forgive and let me be loyal to you, my princess." Indris expression changed when she did not answer and said. "Please Lord Legolas for the sake of our child."

Legolas expression was changing rapidly and said. "A child that never was and never will be, Indris. Go and beg for forgiveness with the Valar for what you have done to me and still doing is unforgivable." And while he looked at her with an expression of pure hate, he grabbed Nienna's hand and walked away with her.

Indris felt a hand squash her should and Thranduil's voice sounded dangerously low from behind her. "I told you to stay away from them."

"But My Lord, I have been nothing more then a good daughter in law to you." Indris pleaded. "You have not been. Nienna is my only daughter in law and that will stay that way. She is the one making my son happy, not you. Now go before I will have you imprisoned."

* * *

Legolas and Nienna were not quite behaving like a prince and princess should, more like a couple just in love, like they were. They stopped every few moments to kiss, under much protest from Legolas, who did not wish to got so much attention to himself but most people just smiled and the sight of their prince looking so happy.

"Nienna, please stop. It does not befit a prince to behave like that." He told her again.

"You do not complain like this in the bedroom." Nienna told him, attracting a blush from Legolas before he grumbled something and leaned down to kiss her. His kiss brought red heat to the point of her ears before he pulled away.

Nienna took Moriethel from him when the child began to fit and they both made their way over to the gardens, where they would have some privacy. After some time, when the baby had fallen asleep and Nienna was on the verge of dreamland, Legolas's hand came resting on her stomach and the hem of her skirt. Opening her eyes, she smiled when she saw the wicked glance in Legolas's eyes.

Leaning in, he crushed her lips with his. Nienna struggled when she felt him starting to undo her skirt and broke the kiss to say. "Legolas, we are not in private."

Legolas looked at her, his eyes darkened by the emotion in them before he said. "Nobody comes here. Do not worry. It will be swift."

Nienna shook her head and said. "No, I do not want it." Her head was bowed and Legolas look worried for a fleeting moment before he said. "Why are you hiding?"

"I am ugly." Was the silent reply. Legolas shook his head before he said. 'No, you are the most beautiful Elf, I could ever wish for. Do not hide yourself from me." Before he leaned down and started kissing her neck.

Nienna tensed but Legolas did not stop. Slowly he worked with skilled finger willing her to relax. Nienna felt all the tension leaving her body. Legolas was gentle and soon, she felt him stop. Nienna smiled and relaxed fully against him. He smiled and rolled onto his back while Nienna put her head on his abdomen. She felt the strong stomach muscles tense beneath her and felt his hand stroking her hair. Smiling Nienna fell into the dreamscape.

* * *

**Hope you liked it. Please review. **


	39. Elrohir's coming

Disclaimer: I don't own anything of the Lord of the Rings. It all belongs to J.R.R Tolkien.

**Note: Sorry for the lack of update but I am going to be so busy with everything so there will not be so many updates as in the last year. Just forgive me, please. Let's begin.**

Legolas looked at the face of his beloved Nienna. He smiled when she made a small sound when he moved. "Nienna, please wake up. Your family is going to be here any minute."

Nienna's eyes came into focus and she slowly blinked a few times before she looked at him and answered with a yawn. "Whatever you say, my dear. I am too tired to get up now but I will do as you say."

Legolas nodded and untangled himself from her. Getting up from the bed, he made his way over to the dresser and got dressed. Nienna propped herself up on her elbows before she looked at him, a look of longing and love on her face.

Legolas looked up from putting his boots on and said. "What are you looking so sad for?"

"I wish you could stay in bed with me. I do not want to face anybody right now." Legolas nodded and while walking over, he kissed her before making his way over to the bedroom of his daughter to get her up.

Nienna signed before she got up out of bed and dressed herself swiftly.

Elrohir was anxious to see his daughter. He had missed the birth of his grandchild but he could not keep Nienna away from Legolas to keep her in Rivendell but now he was going to see her anyway in Eryn Lasgalen.

He stopped his horse before the front gate, calling to the guards his title and to let him in. It took a couple of seconds for the guards to let him in but that did not matter to him.

Urging his horse on, he smiled when he saw the palace of Eryn Lasgalen. Lord Thranduil was waiting for him and Elrohir stopped his horse right in front of the ancient Elf Lord.

"Welcome to Eryn Lasgalen, lord Elrohir of Rivendell." Thranduil said in his low voice, greeting Elrohir in the way protocol demanded.

Elrohir dismounted his horse and while sinking to the floor in a low bow, he muttered. "Thank you for your kindness, my Lord Thranduil."

A smile lid Thranduil's face when he turned around to see Nienna coming running down the steps towards her father. Elrohir stood up as fast as he could before he swept his daughter in a hug, laughing while he spinned her around.

"Ai, Nienna, I wish I had been here before so I could have seen you become a mother. You look so grown my little one." He answered while he put Nienna back down on her face.

Legolas soft footfall stopped at the top of the steps while he looked at his beloved's face to see the joy at seeing her father again. He shifted his daughter's weight in his arms and swallowed away the nervous lump in his throat. It felt strange to see his life time friend as the father of the Elf-Maiden he loved.

Elrohir eyed Legolas before he walked up the steps and answered. "I am glad to see you, Legolas."

Legolas smiled for the first time when he heard the joy in Elrohir's voice before he stepped down and said in the same tone of voice. "I am glad to see you too, Mellon."

Thranduil placed a hand on his son's shoulder before he said in his loud voice. "Please, come on in, Elrohir. Did your father not ride with you?"

Walking inside Elrohir shook his head before he said. "No, he went to Lorien first. He will join us later if that is alright with you, my Lord Thranduil."

Thranduil nodded and answered. "Of course it is. Elrond is always welcome here. Now please forgive my manners but I must really dismiss my council. I will be around later in case anybody needs me."

Nienna looked at the retreating back of her soon to be father in law before she said to Legolas. "Is he alright?"

Legolas nodded weary and said. "Yes, he is fine. Just a little bit tired, it happens from time to time. Now, Elrohir this is your granddaughter, Moriethel Greenleaf, princess of Eryn Lasgalen."

Elrohir took his granddaughter from Legolas and before he knew it, a smile had lid his face and he said in a rasp voice. "I wish Tarien had been here to see this. She would have been so happy."

Nienna swallowed past the lump in her throat. She would have given anything for her mother to be here with her right now. Legolas sneaked an arm around her waist before he said. "I am sure she would be. But in spirit she will always be here."

Nienna smiled at Legolas, thankful for his words and kissed his on the mouth before they made their way over the room where Elrohir would be sleeping, happy and thankful for their friends.

**Hope you liked it. Please review. **


	40. wedding

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of the Lord of the Rings. It all belongs to J.R.R Tolkien.**

**Note: Thanks for the reviews, sorry it took so long for me to update but here it is. If there are any ideas just let me know, let's begin. **

"Legolas will you get ready or do you want me to dress you like a little Elfling?" Thranduil roared, after his son had gotten all the servants out of the room.

"Yes, Adar." Legolas answered his father, while he got his formal robes out of the closet. Today was his and Nienna's wedding day. They would finally get married. Legolas sat down on the bed after he had got them out of the closet.

"Legolas." Thranduil said in a dangerous soft voice. "Did you ever had doubts about marrying Naneth?" The unexpected question caught Thranduil off guard before he settle down next to his son and he answered. "Why do you ask, my son?"

"I don't know if I can this, expose Nienna to the world like this. I love her with all my life and after I got her pregnant it seemed like the right thing to do, but now.. Ai Ada I don't know it anymore." Legolas answered, looking up at his father.

"It is alright, my son. I did not know for sure if I could go through with my marriage but after I saw here, I know that I could never doubt it again. It is simply called being nervous." Thranduil explained. Legolas nodded and while standing up, he turned around and said. "I might not be to good at this but I will promise her, that I will love her no matter what she does or says" Before he went to get dressed.

Thranduil smiled, that was his Legolas.

* * *

Nienna was not faring any better. "Why did I get into this? I should have listened to my father and just not get pregnant and married." She was pacing around the room. Arwen's clear laughter ran through the room before she said. "Don't worry, I was the same when I married my Estel and now look at how happy we are." She softly stroked the swell of her stomach, they had been married for 6 months now and she was pregnant already. 

"Yes, but you don't have half of the Elvish world against you because you are marrying a prince after you gave birth to his daughter." Nienna answered.

"You don't have most of the Elvish world against you and besides you don't have to give up your immortality for the man you love. But anyway, sit still so I can do your hair. You look lovely do you know that." Arwen told her, while she got Nienna to sit down and took care of her hair.

"Now let us go, it is about time to go down to the clearing, are you ready?" Arwen asked.

Nienna shook her head before she said. "No, not really. Where is Moriethel?"

"She is with Adar, don't worry it will be fine. He knows how to take care of a small girl, he had bene raising children ever since he was 3000 years old." Arwen smiled while she guided her friend out of the room.

* * *

Legolas was standing in the clearing, being serouded by his closest friends. He wore his silver crown and had a light blue tunic on. "Legolas, stop fiddling with the buttons." Aragorn grinned at him. Legolas looked up and gave his friend a small smile before he said. "Yes, Adar." 

"Well, lad, you are finally gonna tie the knot, so how long have you known her now?" Gimli asked, making his way over the Legolas. The Elf looked relieved when Gimli was here and said. "A little more over a year now." His throughts going back to the strange way they met. He had forgotten how long that had been. Now the war was won and he was a happy father of a small little Elfling that he loved to death. How things could change in a year.

"Legolas, stop staring into space, las." Gimli said while he smacked the Elf on the back. Legolas staggered a few steps forward but then recovered his balance and after a quick look at Gimli, he burst out laughing. "Anyway, just stay away from me, please Gimli."

Gimli nodded and while walking away from him, Legolas tried to straighten his robes but it was not avail, he nearly went back into fits of laughing and after a quick look at Aragorn, he found the king grinning at him.

Legolas regained his composure when he heard the soft footfall of Arwen approaching, it would not be long until Nienna came.

Nienna was walking next to her father, Elrohir. Elrohir felt her shaking and tightened his grip on her arm before he said. "It will be fine. I just cannot believe that my child is married before me."

Nienna only nodded absentmindly. She was wearing a soft purple dress, that Galadriel made for her. When she saw Legolas, she smiled before she muttered. "You look amazing, Valar I love you so much."

"Thank you very much, my child." Elrohir said softly, Nienna looked at her father, realizing that she had said it outloud before she blushed and looked to the ground.

Legolas had taken a deep gasp of breath when he saw Nienna. If it was not for the hold that Aragorn had on his arm, he would have walked over to her and kissed her, ceremony or not. "Behave yourself, you are a prince." Aragorn hissed, much to the amusement of two elder Elves that stood next to them.

It was not long before Nienna and Elrohir was standing next to Legolas. Elrond took both of their hands and after getting them to sit down on one knee, he said. "Today the two of you are here because you have requested to test your bond in front of the Valar. Will you be accepted then you will not longer be individuals? If you are not.. well let's just not think of that. But first you must swear this, that no matter what will happen after the test then during the test, you will stay true to each other and to yourself?"

"I swear." Legolas and Nienna both said at the same time. "Then let it begin." Elrond exclaimed, while he started to chant the acient words of the rituel. The crowd looked around in amament. Nienna had closed her eyes and felt the warmth she had shared with Legolas, the connection to his soul, disapear. Even though her lips remained sealed, her heart and soul cried out for her soulmate, frightened that he would be lost to her forever.

A voice asked her question, that if asked later, she would not remember, only know that she had spoken trueth, for she could not lie against a voice this sweet.

Elrond looked at the two younger Elves before him, sitting kneeled and eyes closed. They were pale and Elrond knew somehow that their test was longer then any other. Holding both their hands, he felt them drawing strenght from one another, if their bond would not be accepted, the both of them would die, he had seen it to many times.

Legolas was fighting something he could not see, he only knew it prevented him from getting to Nienna. "I will not give up, let me pass." He argued. Finally after what seemed like an eternity, he was accepted and he felt the warmth return to his very soul and he felt Nienna's presence more vivadly then he had ever felt it before.

Nienna smiled when she felt Legolas's presence in her mind. They had been accepted. Opening her eyes, she smiled when Legolas looked at her, he knew what she had been through and nothing could ever pull them apart.

Elrond smiled when he saw the both of them open their eyes, helping them up, he said. "You have been accepted, will you promise to be true to each other and never to leave on another, save on your own dead?"

"I promise." Legolas and Nienna both said and then Elrond smiled before he said. "Then I will, with every power vested in me, pronounce you husband and wife. But wait, there is also a crownation that has to be done before the celebration can start. Lord Thranduil, the honor is to you."

Thranduil stepped forward and Nienna sat back down on one knee. Legolas took a step back, looking mildly confused that he could not kiss his new wife. "Will you swear to be true to your throne and be loyal to me as your King and to your prince and husband Legolas?" Thranduil's clear voice ran through the woods.

"I swear, my Lord." Nienna answered, looking down.

"Then with the power as the King of Eyrn Lasgalen, I pronouce you, Nienna, daughter of Elrohir of Imlandris, princess of Eryn Lasgalen. I welcome you to my family, Nienna, may you find happiness with my son." Thranduil said, smilin all of a sudden, while he placed the smaller crown on her head. He then helped her up and while giving her hand to Legolas, he said. "Take care of her, my son."

Legolas smiled and while stepping up, he captured Nienna's soft lips in a breath taking kiss. When they broke apart, the crowd started cheering and everybody moved to congratulate them.

* * *

The evening after the feast when Nienna had finally gotten Moriethel to bed, seeing as the young Elfling had been so good, she was lying in Legolas's embrace. The Elf had fallen asleep and Nienna was softly listening to his gentle heartbeat and was finally at peace. Her new life was about to start, but the only thing that worried her, if she could handle it.

**Hope you liked it. Please let me know if you want me to continue with a new story about Nienna and Legolas and most votes go. **


End file.
